Who Is the Devil?
by dandelionleon
Summary: Byun Baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya . dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya. Namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..siapa devil sesungguhnya disini?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : who is devil? **

**Author : Dandelion**

**Cast : park chanyeol , byun baekhyun , xi luhan , do kyungsoo , kim jongin , kim donghyun(boyfriend) ,member exo ,and other cast temukan sendiri .**

**Genre : school life , romance, friendship , BL(boys love), yaoi ,sedikit comedy putar .**

**Disclaimer : member exo dan lainnya milik tuhan , saya hanya pemilik ide cerita ini . jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita ,itu hanyalah tipu daya semata/hah/ . gak suka? Jangan baca. !**

**Summary : byun baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan park chanyeol , seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya . dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya . namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..siapa devil sesungguhnya disini?**

**Read more …. And you will know about this story … **

**Ikan luhan kejedot …. Cekidot ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"Hei bocah culun! Kemari kau!" Seorang siswa SMA bertubuh tegap dan berwajah sangar berjalan mendekati seorang anak lelaki tinggi dengan rambut lurus dan mata nya yang terbingkai kaca mata itu terlihat ketakutan akan orang dihadapannya kini. Si preman sekolah itu tadi bersama 3 rekannya menarik paksa pergelangan tangan anak lelaki yang ketakutan itu .

" A-apa mau kalian?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu bergetar . Mengundang gelak tawa dari teman-lebih tepatnya musuh-musuhnya .

" Tentu saja uang! Si culun ini!" Teriak si preman sekolah itu sambil mendorong kepala anak itu kasar .

" A -aku tidak punya uang , Yongguk -a" ucap lelaki culun tadi dengan menundukkan wajahnnya .

" Kau mau berbohong hah? Yak,Park Chanyeol. Semua orang juga tau bahwa kau itu anak keluarga terpandang dan banyak uang . Kami hanya meminta sedikit saja!" Chanyeol -nama lelaki culun tadi- memekik tertahan akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan si gendut dan teman-temannya ke arahnya. Tanpa ada perlawanan sedikit pun darinya . Padahal jika dia melawan, mungkin mereka akan kalah. Mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata itu .

" Itu semua uang orang tuaku. Bukan milikku !" Teriak Chanyeol membuat 3 orang disana memandangnya sinis .

" Cih, apa peduli kami? Rasakan ini!" mereka terus menghajar Chanyeol tanpa ampun . Mungkin ini sudah rutinitas yang dijalani Chanyeol disekolah ini. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan predikat baik yang pernah ada. Irish High School, nama sekolah itu . Sekolah super duper besar dengan fasilitas lengkap di dalamnya, dan orang tua Chanyeol termasuk penyumbang dana terbesar disini . Namun, mengapa ia mendapat perlakuan tak adil setiap hari? Semua dimulai ketika Chanyeol memasuki sekolah itu 6 bulan yang lalu. Dengan penampilan yang culun , rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi ke samping. Wajahnya yang dikategorikan tampan itu terhias oleh kacamata dengan bingkai hitam dan besar . Celana diatas pusar ,dan baju yang terkancing sempurna hingga ke lehernya. Ia menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman disekolahnya, dengan tubuh tinggi nya yang melewati batas normal dan gaya berbicara seperti orang idiot menambah teman-temannya menertawakan penampilannya. Si culun , bodoh, idiot , tiang jemuran ,kikuk dan lainnya. Itulah ejekan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya anak orang kaya .

Sampai pada akhirnya , semua orang tau bahwa ia adalah anak dari Park Yoochun, seorang pengusaha kaya dibidang pertambangan dan mempunyai beberapa hotel berbintang diseluruh dunia, dan sang ibu – Kim Taeyeon, sang desainer dunia yang siapa saja tau kiprahnya dibidang fashion itu. Awalnya teman-temannya tak mempercayai itu semua. Bagaimana mungkin? Park Yoochun yang tampan dan Kim Taeyeon yang cantik serta stylish itu bisa meiliki anak culun seperti ini? Namun semua terjawab kala sang dewan sekolah memperingati teman-temannya untuk tak mengerjai atau mengejek Chanyeol lagi . dan orang-orang yang mengganggunya di buat babak belur oleh pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol .

Jika kalian berfikir teman-temannya akan takut dan tunduk setelah mendengar fakta itu, kalian salah besar ! mereka semakin membenci Chanyeol dan menganggap Chanyeol itu pengadu dan anak manja . Semua menjauhinya,dan ia selalu sendiri disekolah itu. Pukulan itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala Yongguk, Daehyun dan Zelo melihat Chanyeol tersenyum miring kearah mereka. Merasa di remehkan, emosi pun menguasai 3 preman dari Irish High School itu .

" Kau masih bisa tertawa eoh? Rasakan ini! karena pengawal bodohmu itu telah membuat teman kami masuk rumah sakit!" teriak Zelo dengan kilatan matanya yang menunjukkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Darah mengalir disudut bibir Chanyeol. Seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi lebam, ia terus memegang perutnya yang sempat ditendang keras oleh Daehyun. Hingga suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka semua. Jika saja anak lelaki bersurai emas itu tak datang , mungkin Chanyeol takkan selamat .

" Berhenti kalian! Atau kulaporkan ke dewan siswa!" Ucap lelaki itu lantang,ia berjalan mendekat kearah Yongguk, Zelo, Daehyun dan Chanyeol yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya .

" Xi Luhan, jangan ikut campur!" berang Youngguk menatap tajam siswa yang bernama Xi Luhan itu dengan tajam. Tatapan luhan tak kalah tajam menatap kearah mereka .

" Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas siswa disini. Kasus kalian sudah terlalu banyak. Jika kalian masih ingin berada disekolah ini, maka enyahlah!" Karena ancaman tersebut akhirnya preman-preman sekolah itu pun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan disana .

" Gwaenchana? Ayo kuantar ke UKS" Luhan membopong tubuh Chanyeol menuju UKS. Pandangan seluruh siswa tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para siswa dan siswi.

' Si bodoh itu, pantas mendapatkannya!'

' Kenapa Luhan sunbae mau menolong si culun itu? Menyebalkan!'

'Dasar tidak tau malu!' Begitulah umpatan-umpatan yang terdengar dari mulut siswa-siswi Irish. Namun dihiraukan oleh Luhan dan terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menusuk .

" Kau berbaringlah dulu, biar aku ambilkan perban dan obat antiseptik . Kebetulan dokter disini lagi ada jam praktek diluar . " chanyeol menatap luhan sayu . sekilas tampak ia tersenyum miring dan mendecih pelan . membuang muka nya kea rah lain .

" Kenapa kau membantuku? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara melemah. Luhan yang tengah sibuk mengusap wajah Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap wajahnya tersenyum .

" Aku ini yang bertanggung jawab atas siswa-siswi disini bukan? Lagipula aku tidak tahan dengan perilaku seperti itu . " Jawab Luhan dengan masih mengusap sisa darah di wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya termangu menatap Luhan .

" Ah,maaf… Kacamatamu aku lepas sebentar, bisa? Sepertinya kacamatamu retak dan ada lebam disudut matamu ,hehe" Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol langsung melepas kacamata nya dan meletakkan kacamata itu di nakas sedeblah tempat tidur. Sejenak Luhan tertegun menatap Chanyeol yang , tampan. Matanya yang mempunyai _double eyelids_, hidung mancungnya , bibir pink ranumnya dan rahang tegas miliknya .

" Wae? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah polosnya. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kikuk.

" A-aniya …. Ah, sepertinya kau sudah membaik, aku harus berkeliling lagi mencari preman-preman disekolah ini." Luhan hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur itu namun tertahan oleh genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menatap Chanyeol lagi.

" Gomawo, Xi Luhan " Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada teman-temannya yang lain .

" Bukan masalah Chan." –DEG- Chan … panggilan itu, mirip panggilan seseorang dulu, untuknya. Surai emas dan senyum manisnya itu , benar-benar mirip akan cinta pertama Chanyeol ketika di London dulu. Chanyeol masih tertegun dan termenung berada dalam dunia nya sendiri .

" Kalian benar-benar mirip… cih!" Gumam Chanyeol dengan tersenyum kecut .

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi memenuhi koridor dan seluruh siswa berlari menuju kelas masing-masing . Chanyeol berjalan tertatih menuju kelasnya, tak mau dibilang lemah oleh teman-temannya, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Seluruh siswa menatapnya tak suka, salah seorang diantaranya mendekati Chanyeol dengan tersenyum mengejek. Lelaki yang bertubuh mungil dan memakai eyeliner di matanya itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mematung. 'Mulai lagi…' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Wajah yang semula datar itu langsung berubah kecut kala sang lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berjalan dengan seringai di wajah manisnya .

" Yo! Si culun in , wajahmu mirip seperti candy rasa anggur." Ucap lelaki mungil itu sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol .

" Baekhyun-a, mau-maunya kau memegang wajah si culun ini? cih…. Menjijikkan!" Kata seorang lelaki lagi dengan surai coklat kayu .

" Hahaha, Oh Sehun, kau kira aku mau menyentuhnya? Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini . " PLAAAKKKK ... lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu menampar Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, sementara itu lelaki yang bernama Sehun disebelahnya tersenyum puas .

" Jangan mengadu ne, culun? Aku tau kau terpandang. Namun ingatlah jika kami juga termasuk orang-orang penting disini! Arraseo!" Baekhyun memebentak Chanyeol yang terlihat menduduk. Seiisi kelas menatap tak suka ke arah Chanyeol, namun ada juga yang merasa iba. Tetapi, walaupun demikian , mereka tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena Baekhyun dan Sehun termasuk golongan konglomerat . Byun Corporation , sebuah perusahaan dibidang industri perkapalan terbesar se-Asia , tidak hanya satu aspek , keluarga Baekhyun juga memiliki beberapa sekolah ternama , termasuk Irish adalah sekolah milik keluarga Byun. Sedangkan Sehun adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Oh yang bergerak di bidang bisnis . mempunyai Museum Seni , Departemen Store , dan club-club malam yang megah. Jadi, siapa yang berani menghentikan mereka itu kecuali….

" Hentikan, Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun !" Teriak seorang namja bersurai emas , membuat darah Chanyeol terasa berdesir . suara itu ….

" Cih… Xi Luhan, jangan ikut campur! Kau itu hanya ketua kedisiplinan disini! Aku bisa saja menendang mu keluar dari sini, sekarang juga!." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek kearah luhan. Jangan kira Luhan itu anak keluarga miskin, ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses di China, bahkan berpengaruh di Korea juga. Ia memiliki lahan pertanian terbesar di Jepang dan juga sebuah museum seni ternama. Namun tak banyak yang tau akan hal itu. Belum lagi, info profil Luhan sedikit tertutup, masih banyak lagi rahasia dari anak keluarga Xi tersebut .

" Aah~ begitukah? Dengan senang hati. Cepat kembali ke bangku mu! Dan kau Oh Sehun! Jangan ikut-ikutan dengannya. " Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Luhan dengan datar. Tanpa waktu lama , ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, mengerutkan dahi nya menatap sahabatnya itu . Mengapa sehun begitu menurut terhadap Luhan? Entahlah, mungkin ada 'sesuatu' diantara mereka , siapa yang tau?

" Chanyeol-a, duduk dibangkumu. Kau juga Baekhyun." Perintah Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol berjalan menunduk dibelakang Baekhyun yang entah menggumamkan apa. Terlihat seringai diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Tunggu! Seringai? Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi semata .

Chanyeol duduk di pojokan kelas seorang diri hingga seseorang duduk tepat disebelahnya .

" Annyeong , aku boleh duduk disini kan?" Tanya lelaki bermata bulat itu, Do Kyungsoo. Anak pintar dalam bidang akademik dan musik, ia adalah saingan Baekhyun dibidang musik. Terlihat ganjil memang, tiba-tiba ia duduk disamping Chanyeol. Bukankah itu aneh? Atau ia ingin mengerjai Chanyeol sama seperti yang lainnya? Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna seperti itu. Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, namun ia tetap menunduk .

" Hei Park Chanyeol , kenapa kau hanya diam ?" Heran Kyungsoo.

" T-tidak apa-apa , kenapa kau ingin duduk bersama ku? kau ingin menjaili ku juga kan? " Tanya Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan polos. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut .

" Apa yang kau fikirkan? Tentu saja tidak! Aku malas duduk bersama Tao. Dia selalu menggangguku dan meminta dibuatkan PR dan mungkin jika bersamamu aku akan tenang tanpa gangguan, ahahahaha…"

"aniya, kau salah. Jika kau bersamaku kau akan dalam bahaya Kyungsoo-sii" Tutur Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir, Kyungsso menggeleng cepat .

" Aku tidak takut, dan satu lagi kau itu kan anak jenius, jadi anggap saja aku duduk denganmu karena kita itu mirip. jika mereka macam-macam denganmu padaku, ne?" Kyungsoo terus mengoceh dengan semangat yang tinggi, berbanding terbalik dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

" Tapi kau kecil." Ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan ocehan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba .

" Jangan mengataiku kecil! Kecil-kecil begini aku itu kuat , tidak sepertimu , badan saja yang seperti tiang listrik,tapi lemah !" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo .

" Hahaha, geurae? Kau ini ternyata cerewet sekali Kyungsoo-sii. Kau mirip dengan salah seorang temanku ketika di London dulu, hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung dari Kyungsoo yang matanya membulat lucu. Seiisi kelas menatap heran kearah mereka. Baru kali ini, seorang Park Chanyeol terlihat tertawa lepas disekolah . Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah mereka .

"awas kau, Park Chanyeol.." Gumam lelaki tersebut di bangku ke tiga, namja bereyeliner itu menatap tak suka kearah mereka . "menarik sekali …" Ucapnya pelan .

**Annyeong... saya author amatiran disini . ^o^ *kibarin boxer bias* … eottae? Tertarik kah? Atau justru mules bacanya? Gak banyak bacot , mau di next atau di delete? Review jusseyouu ~~ ppay! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Who Is Devil? **

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Xi Luhan ,Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin , Kim jongdae ,Kim Donghyun(Boyfriend) ,Member Exo ,and other cast temukan sendiri .**

**Genre : School Life , Romance, Friendship , BL(boys love), Yaoi ,sedikit comedy putar .**

**Rate : T(Tau ah XD)**

**Disclaimer : Member Exo dan lainnya milik tuhan , saya hanya pemilik ide cerita ini . jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita ,itu hanyalah tipu daya semata/hah/ . gak suka? Jangan baca. !**

**Summary : byun baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan park chanyeol , seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya . dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya . namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..siapa devil sesungguhnya disini?**

**Read more …. And you will know about this story … **

**WARNING ! Dilarang mengcopy isi cerita ini , yang berani siap-siap dibakar apinya Chanyeol *evil smirk***

**Hana…dul…set….**

**Ikan luhan kejedot …. Cekidot ….**

Langit begitu gelap ,awan hitam mendominasi sore itu . Angin bertiup kencang ,jalanan yang tadinya ramai kini terlihat sepi . Chanyeol duduk disebuah halte untuk menunggu bus pulang tentunya .Seorang namja bersurai coklat tua berlari mendekat kearahnya . Namun Chanyeol tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu yang telah duduk manis disebelahnya . Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap hujan dan memikirkan sesuatu .

"Menunggu bus kah? Mobilmu kemana?" Suara imut itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari khayalannya . Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara . Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Chanyeol .

"Byun Baekhyun, terserah ku ." Balas Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya . Ia tak menggubris keberadaan Baekhyun .

"Ah~ berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku !" Sinis Baekhyun pada Chanyeol . Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar . Dan perlahan mendekat kearah lelaki imut itu . Baekhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya yang terlapis eyeliner itu .

"Lalu kau mau aku ini bagaimana,hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring kearah Baekhyun .

"M-mwo? Cih! Apa-apaan kau ! Kacamata mu pecah, kau jadi mirip orang bodoh. Ah~ kau memang bodoh bukan?ha-ha-ha . Aku pergi dulu !" dengan langkah tergesa-gesa , Baekhyun berlari menuju kesebuah mobil sport merah nya . Chanyeol tersenyum,lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ada apa dengannya? Apa mungkin karena pukulan Yongguk membuat otak Chanyeol bergeser? Bahkan seringai Sehun si handsome devil kalah oleh seringai nya . Hei , bukankah dia itu culun? Atau jangan-jangan….

"Cepat jemput aku! 'sekarang' ! " Ucap Chanyeol lantang pada seseorang diseberang telepon .

**Chanyeol pov's**

Hujan …. Aku benci ini , karena memori-memori lama itu berputar seperti kaset rusak dikepalaku. Memori tentangnya , seseorang yang ku cinta . Aku memasuki mobil jemputanku dan menatap orang dihadapanku dengan kesal .

"Maaf menunggu lama tuan muda . " Ucap supir itu angkat bicara . Aku menatapnya tajam , tanpa fikir panjang ia langsung menjalanka mobil ini menuju rumahku . Yeah, rumah yang sepi dan sangat besar tanpa ada kehangatan disana . Aku melepas kacamataku yang sedikit pecah karena ulah Yongguk dan teman-temannya . Harus beli baru , fikirku .

" Putar balik , kita ke optik sekarang ."

"Ne, tuan muda."

Perjalanan menuju optik membuat perutku sedikit mual,apa mungkin ini karena tendangan Zelo tadi? Cih! Aku capek terus-terusan seperti ini. Selalu di bully sejak kepindahanku 6 bulan yang lalu . Padahal masih ada yang lebih culun dari padaku . Tapi kenapa harus aku? Ah~ ,tujuanku sudah sampai . Aku langsung turun keluar dari mobilku . Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membeli sebuah kacamata. Aku memliih sebuah kacamata yang sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja aku memilih frame berwarna coklat . apa perlu aku memeriksa mata ku minus atau plus? Itu tidak perlu , karena aku ini tidak rabun! Aku hanya senang bergaya seperti ini untuk sementara waktu .

" Ahjussi, kau pulang duluan saja ." Ucapku pada supirku itu . Iya mengangguk tanpa membantah sedikit pun. Mobilku melesat menghilang dari pandanganku . Toko es krim , sepertinya aku ingin makan es krim . Tak ku pedulikan cuaca yang dingin. Walau hujan terlihat telah berhenti , namun matahari masih enggan menampakkan wujudnya . Aku memasuki kedai es krim dan memilih tempat duduk di pojokan ruangan . Hingga seseorang menabrakkan kakinya kearahku , sontak aku menoleh kearahnya .

"Jeosonghamnida ,aku tidak sengaja ." Ucap orang itu membungkuk sopan . Aku mengerutkan keningku kesal . Kalau saja orang itu tak mengangkat wajahnya , mungkin akan kuhajar dia .

"Luhan?" Orang itu adalah Luhan, orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku 2 kali hari ini. Iya membulatkan matanya , namun sejurus kemudian iya tersenyum manis membuat darahku berdesir dan jantungku berdegup cepat .

"Ah, Chanyeol. Sedang apa kau disini? Bolehkah aku duduk disini? " Luhan mulai duduk dihadapanku ,aku mengangguk mengiyakan .

" Maaf, kalian pesan apa? " Seorang maid yeoja menghampiri meja kami . Iya terlihat imut dengan pakaian maid-maid ala anime Jepang, rambut lurusnya yang berwarna coklat diikat dua , dan mata nya memakai eyeliner-tunggu, aku seperti mengenal orang ini. Tapi dimana?

"Aku choco bubble tea ." Luhan memesan bubble tea,maid itu mulai mencatat pesanannya.

"Es krim banana , beri potongan pisang yang banyak!" Ucapku sambil menatap maid itu dengan seksama .

"Kau suka pisang? Seperti monyet ya?". Iya tersenyum manis ke arah kami dan berjalan menjauh . Belum sempat aku memarahi maid sialan itu . Bisa-bisanya iya berkata bahwa aku seperti monyet? Sial! Luhan tertawa dihadapanku.

"Hahahaha, yak! Chan , kau dikatai monyet . jiahaha, berani sekali dia." Aku menatap Luhan tajam, tiba-tiba saja tawanya terhenti .

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Orang-orang dengan mudahnya mengejekku ." Tuturku dengan datar . Seketika raut wajah Luhan menunduk dan iya menggumamkan kata maaf padaku . Aku tak terlalu menggubrisnya .

"Ah, ada yang aku tanyakan . Kenapa kau pindah ke Korea? Bukankah sekolah di London itu menyenangkan dari pada disini? Dan lagi, kenapa penampilanmu itu err- culun?" Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuatku tersedak dengan ludahku sendiri . Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? .

" Aku, hanya ingin merasakan sekolah di negaraku sendiri, kau tau?. Ketika aku masih TK saja aku di Korea. Selebihnya, aku meneruskan sekolah dasar di Jepang sampai kelas 3 , lalu dipindahkan lagi ke China sampai kelas 5 . Kelas 6 di Swiss sampai kelas 1 SMP . Lalu aku dipindahkan orang tuaku ke Amerika . Setahun disana , aku pindah sekolah lagi ke London . Aku rasa orang tuaku memiliki alasan atas itu semua . Walau kenyataannya rumahku sebenarnya itu tetap di Korea . Jika kau tanya penampilanku yang seperti ini , aku rasa aku belum bisa menjelaskannya ." Jelasku panjang lebar , Luhan mengangguk mengerti .

"Eh, belum bisa menjelaskannya? Maksudmu? ." Aku merutuki kesalahan bodohku . Hampir saja ketauan . Aku menggeleng sambil tertawa kearahnya . Sampai seorang maid laki-laki datang mengantar pesanan kami . Kemana maid perempuan tadi? Batinku bertanya .

" Ini pesanannya . Silahkan dinikmati ." Pelayan laki-laki itu menjauh dari meja kami , namun aku menahannya .

"Permisi, kemana maid perempuan yang rambutnya dikuncir 2 tadi?" Tanyaku padanya , maid itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, tapi pelayan disini itu semua laki-laki . Saya permisi dulu ." Mwoya? Jadi yang tadi itu siapa? Apa itu hanya halusinasiku saja? Ah, mwolla !

"Chogi….Chanyeol-a , aku rasa aku harus pulang dulu . Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ne? Annyeong." Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku . Kenapa harus secepat itu Luhan undur diri? Aku tersenyum tipis padanya . Ia segera berbalik dan perlahan menjauh dari pandanganku.

DDRRTTT…..DRRTTT… getar handphone ku menyadarkan ku kembali dari lamunanku lagi . Ku pandangi layar ponselku dengan wajah datar . 'Kim Jongin' dia lagi , mengganggu saja! . Dengan malas aku mengangkat telpon dari magnae berkulit tan itu . "Yeobosseyo! " . Ucapku dengan nada meninggi . Seseorang diseberang sana terdengar terkekeh pelan . "Hei dude , slow oke? Kau dimana eoh? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan? " . Aku memutar bola mataku malas . Terlalu bertele-tele anak ini,fikirku .

"Ck! Ada apa Kim Jongin? Aku harap kita tak bertemu lagi kau tau? " Aku menyuap sesendok es krim banana favoritku ke dalam mulutku . Sesaat gigiku terasa ngilu ,namun aku menyukainya . Jongin tertawa lagi. "Hahahaha, kau yakin hm? Oh, come on bro! Semenjak kepindahanmu ke Korea aku tak punya teman disini . "

Cih! Bilang saja kau tak punya mesin ATM berjalan lagi yang bisa kau peras setiap hari !

" Yayaya, baiklah . Apa yang kau inginkan tuan Kim?" Aku tau anak ini menginginkan sesuatu .

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu sekarang?" UHHUKK… Aku tersedak oleh potongan pisang di es krimku . Dia ini gila atau bagaimana? Bukankah dia di London sekarang?

"Mwo? Micheosseo? Kau mau aku terbang ke London sekarang? Mian, aku tak punya waktu . Jika tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan . Aku tutup! Aku harus belajar !" Tuturku padanya , aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan tertawa mendengar ucapanku .

" Mwo? Hahahahaha, oh tuan Park …! Kau? Belajar? Kau sudah pintar kan? Untuk apa belajar . Aku tunggu kau di tempat club milik Donghyun hyung, arra? " PIIPP- dasar anak ini , selalu seenaknya . Dan apa katanya? Club? Oh, aku rasa tidak mungkin kan? Seorang culun sepertiku pergi ke sebua club? Walau itu adalah club milik Donghyun hyung ,teman kakakku . Tapi tetap saja …. Aisshhh…. Semoga anak itu tidak merencanakan sesuatu padaku .

**End chanyeol povs**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam . Seorang namja imut memakai eyeliner terlihat murung seraya mengaduk-aduk sereal yang ia miliki . Membuat seseorang dihadapannya menatap mual kearahnya .Laki-laki bernama Jongdae itu menendang namja imut di hadapannya ini .

"Yak! Jika tidak ingin dimakan , buang saja sana! Membuatku mual saja melihatnya !" Teriak Jongdae dengan suara 5 oktafnya itu . Seseorang dihadapanya hanya menatapnya datar dan melanjutkan acara mengaduk serealnya lagi semakin menjadi-jadi. Oke, apa yang menjijikkan ? Bukankah itu hanya sereal coklat yang dicampur susu dan diaduk-aduk sampai hancur hingga mirip seperti- oke , aku rasa tidak usah dilanjutkan maka kau akan mengerti . Mengingat Jongdae adalah orang yang pembersih, wajar saja dia mual melihat hal itu . Ditambah wajah sok imut dihadapannya-walau kenyataannya demikian-.

"Byun Baekhyun ! aissshhh…. Jika kau mengajakku menginap dirumahmu hanya untuk melihat kau mengaduk-aduk sereal bodohmu itu, lebih baik aku pulang! " Ancam Jongdae pada temannya itu . Baekhyun sang namja imut tadi memutar bola matanya malas .

"Yak! Jika tidak ingin lihat ,sana! Dan makan serealmu juga!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah nyaring dari Jongdae.

"Cih! Aku tidak berselera , lagi pula kenapa kau membuat sereal untuk makan malam? Dasar gila! " Baekhyun mennyumpal mulut Jongdae dengan roti di sebelahnya .

"Aku tidak gila! Aiisssh! " Oke, keadaan semakin bertambah gila karena ulah dua orang yang memiliki suara emas ini . Kita sempat melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi menyesap bubble tea nya dengan santai . Menatap dua orang dihadapannya ini dengan wajah pokerface andalannya .

"Bisakah kalian diam wahai anak-anak?" Ucapannya barusannya sukses membuat dua orang yang beradu argument sedari tadi menghentikan pertengkarannya dan menatap berang seseorang yang baru saja berbicara .

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!" Ucap Jongdae dan Baekhyun serentak. Bukannya takut,Sehun hanya menatap mereka datar . Enatahlah , mungkin anak ini tidak memiliki perasaan atau saraf di wajahnya rusak semua?

" Kalian yang seharusnya diam . Baekhyun , berhentilah marah-marah oke? Kau jadi mirip seorang freak yang sedang datang bulan . " Baekhyun melempar kotak tissue dihadapannya kearah Sehun, untung saja Sehun bisa menangkisnya . Jongdae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar penuturan Sehun .

" Aissshhh! Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan! Diamlah Kim Jonngdae! Suaramu mirip seperti kuntilanak sedang flu!" .

"Aku rasa wajahmu lebih mirip, hahaha. Oke, sorry. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini eoh? Semenjak kau pulang membeli bubble tea milik Sehun kau jadi sentimental begitu bro? " Tanya Jongdae pada temannya itu . Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu mengidikkan bahunya .

"Aku rasa karena si tiang-AWWW! Yak! Kenapa melemparku!" Teriak Sehun yang terima sedari tadi dilempar oleh Baekhyun . Kali ini dengan sendok,dan sialnya Sehun tak dapat menghindar.

" Tutup mulutmu Oh Sehun! Atau perlukah aku menyuruh si rusa kecil untuk membungkam bibirmu itu dengan bibirnya? Aku rasa kau akan pingsan duluan,hahaha. Salahkan siapa ? Salahkan Oh Sehun bodoh itu yang membuatku harus memakai baju maid wanita! Cih!" Sinis Baekhyun pada si cadel yang sudah memerah sedari tadi . Jongdae memutar bola matanya bosan .

"Berhentilah berbicara dirty ,Baek . Ah~ aku akan gila berada didekat alien-alien ini. Lagipula kau itu kalah taruhan! Harus terima sendiri resikonya ,okay?" Well, ketiga anak itu memang senang melakukan hal-hal gila untuk taruhan . Dan sialnya kali ini Baekhyun kalah dan harus berubah sejenak menjadi maid wanita . Hanya karena tak bisa menaklukkan hati seorang yeoja kutu buku disekolahnya . Terdengar konyol? Memang iya.

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana jika kita ke club? Aku bosan dirumah seperti ini . Kita mirip seperti anak TK yang harus tidur tepat jam 8 malam ." Mendengar ajakan Sehun , dua orang disana langsung berbinar senang . Oke , club memang keharusan tiap malam untuk anak-anak konglomerat seperti Sehun,Jongdae dan Baekhyun . Mereka berangkat menuju club di Gangnam ,tentu saja dengan mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu . Mobil Ferarri hitam milik Jongdae itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun . Jika kau tanya kemana orang tua mereka? Come on , orang kaya pasti sibuk berkeliling dunia dengan tugas-tugasnya . Tentu saja tak ada yang melarang . Bahkan para maid-maid itu dengan mudahnya dikelabui tiga anak kecebong(?) tadi .

Sehun memarkir mobil milik Jongdae di tempat parkir tentu saja . Mereka turun dan memasuki gedung itu dengan wajah sumringah .

"Aku ingin berburu noona-noona cantik" Gumam Jongdae membuat dua orang temannya itu berdecak kesal .

"Noona-noona jelek yang ada disini !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan .

" Setidaknya aku masih straight, tidak seperti kalian!" Jongdae berlari menjauhi dua orang yang menatapnya berang . Namun , sesaat kemudian Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju salah satu meja . Ia segera memesan beberapa wine ,vodka dan semacamnya . Sehun itu pemabuk berat , dan Baekhyun justru kebalikannya . Tapi tetap saja minum adalah salah satu hobinya , aneh.

Suasana gemerlap club malam itu begitu menyilaukan mata. Beberapa orang turun ke lantai dansa dan menari bersama pasangannya . Alunan musik yang keras berdentum-dentum memenuhi ruangan itu .

"Aku mau susu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah polos . Sehun disebelahnya tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya. Oh Sehun , tertawa? Wow, moment yang langka.

"Hahaha,kau fikir disini tempat anak Tk? Ayolah Baek , kenapa kau jadi aneh begini? " Sehun menepuk punggung kecil Baekhyun . Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan kecilnya . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan . Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk jangkung dengan rambut hitam dinaikkan ke atas . Celana jeans ,kaus hitam dilengkapi dengan jaket berwarna senada ,tak lupa sepatu kets hitam menambah kesan pemuda jangkung itu terlihat semakin keren . Pandangan mereka bertemu , membuat pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan tawanya sejenak. mata sipit Baekhyun membulat . Menyadari seseorang disana seperti mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal .

"Mwoya? Bukankah dia si tiang bendera?!" pekiknya keras….

**-To Be Continued-**

**Nyang~ :3 author ketje istrinya chanyeol disini *tebarin dollar suho* ceritanya semakin ancur kah? **

**buat yang udah review , gomawo ^^ . gak banyak bicara ... review jusseyou ... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Who Is the Devil?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Xi Luhan ,Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, member EXO, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Genre : School Life, Romance, Friendship, BL(boys love), Yaoi, sedikit comedy putar.**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO dan lainnya milik tuhan, saya hanya pemilik ide cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu hanyalah tipu daya semata/hah/. Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya. Namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..siapa Devil sesungguhnya disini?**

**Warning! Typo nyebar, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan -_- , sedikit umpatan tapi gak wow *apasih*. Dilarang membajak isi cerita! yang mau membajak sawah gak apa-apa sih *nyengir bareng kebo*..**

**Read more …. And you will know about this story …**

**Ikan luhan kejedot …. Cekidot**

Seorang namja berkulit tan duduk di salah satu counter bar dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Tak lupa para yeoja yang sedari tadi berteriak histeris menatap kearahnya. Tampan dan seksi, itulah dia.

Kim Jongin, nama namja itu. Ia meneguk wine yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk di sesap. Ia menghentikan acara minumnya saat sesosok makhluk jangkung dengan kacamata, rambut lurus tersisir rapi kesamping, celana sampai ke perut, kemeja terkancing rapi sampa ke leher.

Mengapa ada orang seperti itu di club seperti ini? Fikirnya. Sosok culun itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya ,semakin dekat dan …

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari,Kim Jongin?" Ucap sosok culun itu dengan suara baritonenya yang khas. Kenapa ia mengenal nama Jongin? Jongin menatap sosok culun itu dengan intens. Sedetik kemudian, minuman yang sedari tadi masih berada di mulutnya itu menyembur kearah wajah si culun.

"Mwoya? K-kau? P-Park Chanyeol? Mmpph-huahahahahahaha" Jong In tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sosok culun-Park Chanyeol. Hei, apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol? Oke, itu memang sudah biasa bukan? Selalu ditertawakan karena style culun. Chanyeol membungkam mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu .

"Diamlah Kim Jongin! Kau tidak berubah." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan tangannya membekap mulut si namja tan itu.

"Hmmbbhh,…hhmmmphh~ hmmmphh" Ada yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa Kim Jongin itu? Tentu tidak! Ia menunjuk tangan Chanyeol yang membekapnya. " Kau bicara apa bodoh? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Kenapa jadi Chanyeol yang seperti orang bodoh? -_- .

"Ah, mianhae~" Tersadar akan perbuatannya, Chanyeol melepas bekapannya. Jongin menatapnya dengan berang .

"Tanganmu bau! Cih! Ah~ ada apa denganmu Yeolyeol?" Tatapan berang itu kini berubah menjadi seringai mengejek kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengidikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu. Baju ku basah! Dan wajahku juga,ck." Jongin mengendus menahan tawanya dan menggangguk mengerti.

"Arraseo! Kita pinjam baju Donghyun hyung saja. Okey? Dan berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh dude!" Jongin menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol menuju salah satu ruangan berpintu kaca.

"Hyung~ kau disini? " Teriak Jongin sambil membuka pintu itu tanpa seizin pemiliknya terlebih dahulu. Hingga muncul seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat dan rambut merahnya yang sangat mencolok, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Donghyun? Sepupu dari Kim Jongin. Donghyun dengan kulit putihnya yang pucat dan Jongin dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Sepupu yang jauh berbeda! Sangat!

"Ah~ Jongin-a, kau sudah tiba? Dan,hey_ s-siapa ini?" Donghyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Dia Chanyeol, hyung. Bagaimana? Bukankah penampilan Chanyeol itu sangat unik? Hahahaha" Tawa Jongin kembali terdengar. Donghyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dan sejurus kemudian, iya juga ikut-ikutan menertawakan Chanyeol, kasihan Chanyeol.

"Mwoya? Hahaha.., apa kau kembaran Chanyeol? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat pulang ke Korea? Hahahaha…. Lama tidak bertemu kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Ckckck." Donghyun tertawa seperti orang gila, begitu pula halnya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol berdecak kesal melihat dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Ck! Sudahlah! Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu hyung dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, okey? "

"Hahaha…, ah~ mian~ aku terbawa suasana. Arrasseo, kajja kita pilih pakaian untukmu."

**==sementara itu dilain tempat==**

"Aigoo~ Sehun-a, sepertinya kita kalah dengan Jongdae. Lihatlah, berapa yeoja yang mendekatinya.

" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya disana. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang hanya meminum vodka dengan ekspresi datar. Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Baekhyun menendang kasar kaki Sehun, membuat pemilik kaki itu mendengus sebal .

"Aku mau susu." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos, membuat Sehun tertawa disebelahnya. Ayolah! Ini club, mana ada jual susu -_- .

Melihat temannya itu tertawa semakin membuat mood Baekhyun hancur saja. Dengan malas ia melirik kesana kemari. Berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat menyamankan matanya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat? Para anak muda yang asik bercumbu dan itu membuatnya kesal. Hingga pandangannya bertumpu pada sesosok jangkung yang sepertinya ia kenal.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah bengong.

"Mwoya? Bukankah dia si tiang bendera?!" Pekiknya keras. Sehun yang sedari tadi menikmati acara minumnya langsung melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung .

" Mwo? Tiang bendera? Kau gila? Mana ada tiang bendera disini Baek. Kau kira orang-orang disini ingin mengadakan upacara hari kebangsaan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menarik pandangannya dari pemuda jangkung tadi.

"A-aniya! Bukan tiang bendera yang itu. Maksudku si tiang-"

"Ah~ sepertinya kau mulai jatuh cinta dengan si tiang culun dan mulai berfantasi tentangnya. Hahaha, bukankah kau sangat membencinya Baek?"

Oke, itu memang benar. Baekhyun membenci si culun, tapi siapa yang tau jika keadaan itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?

Namja jangkung tadi tersenyum menyeringai kearah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bergidik dan membuang mukanya kesembarang arah.

"Aku rasa kau benar Hun. Mana mungkin si culun itu itu bisa menyeringai? Bukankah ekspresinya itu selalu takut dan menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan. Hah! Aku harus menenangkan fikiranku dulu." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan menatapnya .

"Kau mau kemana Baek?" Tanya Sehun pada namja imut itu .

"Aku mau ke toilet membasuh wajahku. Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera berlalu menuju toilet. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah halusinasi semata.

** Other side**

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis menatap namja imut yang baru saja memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sampai Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu hah? Aku rasa otakmu benar-benar sudah miring." Jongin berdecak kesal melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang aneh.

" Sialan kau Kim Jongin! "

What? Park Chanyeol si culun dan suka di bully itu ternyata bisa juga berbicara kasar? Belajar dari mana dia? Dari Yongguk yang sering membullynya kah?

"Sudahlah. Sekarang chanyeol, ceritakan mengapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini sekarang?" Ucap Donghyun mencoba melerai dua orang yang saling beradu deathglare .

"Huh…Arrayo. Kalian tau alasan aku dipindahkan ke Korea? " Tanya Chanyeol pada dua orang disana yang asik meneguk segelas wine.

"Bukankah karena kau bosan di London dan ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di Korea? Kami semua tau itu ! " Jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Aniya, itu semua atas kehendak orang tuaku! Mereka muak dengan tingkahku yang sangat liar. Dan mereka sengaja memindahkanku ke Korea, cih!" Tunggu dulu, liar? Park Chanyeol? Ok , sebaiknya kita dengar dulu penjelasan dari si tampan itu.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa penampilanmu jadi mirip seorang weird seperti tadi?" Tanya jongin lagi dengan berlagak seperti seorang wartawan yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada narasumber nya -_- .

" Well, disatu sisi agar orang tuaku percaya bahwa anaknya ini sudah berubah. Disisi lain, ini sangat menyenangkan, tak ada yang mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, seperti seorang detektif. Hahahaha…." Tawa renyah dari Chanyeol membuat dua orang disana mendadak bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau bahagia? Walau wajahmu penuh lebam seperti itu?" Kini giliran Donghyun yang bertanya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebotol champagne. Menuangkannya ke sebuah gelas kristal dan meneguknya secara perlahan.

"Apa kalian pernah melihatku bahagia jika tertindas? Tentu saja aku akan menghabisi mereka dengan memerintahkan para bodyguard ku untuk menghabisi orang-orang sialan itu." Terang Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin meggelengkan kepalanya. " Hei dude, kenapa kau menjadi seperti pengecut sekarang? Dan kemana Chanyeol si pangeran api yang datang dari neraka itu? Kau itu kaya raya, kuat, dan aku rasa kau bisa saja membuat orang-orang itu babak belur dengan satu pukulan saja darimu?" Jongin meninju pelan bahu bidang milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol megangguk mengerti.

"Awalnya aku fikir begitu, tapi menarik juga jika membuat permainan seperti ini. Dan baiklah, aku rasa cukup penjelasannya . Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. " Dua orang disana terbengong melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa dia itu sedikit tidak waras hyung ." Ucap Jongin pelan , disusul anggukan oleh Donghyun.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju toilet. Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya bukan untuk buang air atau apa. Ia mencari sosok mungil dan cerewet yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun. Untuk apa iya mencarinya? Kita lihat saja oke?

"Ahh, segarnya. Aigoo~ eyelinerku luntur! Andweee!" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu. Seringai terukir jelas dibibirnya yang ranum itu. Ia melangkah mendekati sumber suara.

CRASSSHH…. Suara air dari keran membuat Baekhyun yang tengah memakai eyeliner menoleh kearah samping. Matanya membulat melihat seseorang disebelahnya itu. Membuat eyelinernya berantakan. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya.

" Kau? Bukankah si culun? Kenapa kau disini!?" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan eyeliner yang ia pegang.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya, namun Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Jangan-jangan .." Batin Baekhyun membayangkan yang Chanyeol menghapus eyeliner Baekhyun yang keluar dari garis matanya.

" Eyelinermu salah jalur nona. " JDEERRRR…. Bagai disambar petir. Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan menciumnya – apa? Menciumnya? Bukankah ia membenci Chanyeol?. Dan lagi, nona? Baekhyun itu namja! Oke mungkin itu hanyalah trik busuk Chanyeol untuk menggoda namja imut itu.

"M-mwo? Aku namja, bodoh! Dan kau Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara meninggi. Tidak bisakah ia berbicara lembut?

"Mwo? Park Chanyeol? Siapa itu? Maaf nona, aku tak mengenalmu. Dan lagi, aku tak yakin bahwa kau itu namja." Terlalu cepat sepertinya jika Chanyeol ingin mengakui siapa dia sebenarnya. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain bukankah menyenangkan?.

"Eh? J-jadi , kau siapa? Ani-maksudku,aku salah orang? Aku ini namja, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja nona. Benarkah kau namja? Aku butuh bukti, perlihatkan padaku."

"Tentu saja! Mwo? P-perlihatkan apa? Dasar byuntae!" Teriak Baekhyun.

DDRRTTT… DDRRRTT… getar handphone Chanyeol mengisyaratkan kedua orang itu untuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan saling berargument satu sama lain. Dengan santai Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang naik pitam itu.

" Yebboseyo? Wae?"

'Hey dude, aku rasa kau sedang antri bersama kakek-kakek di toilet? Kenapa lama sekal?' Oceh seseorang disebrang telepon, Kim Jongin .

" Aku memang sedang bersama kakek-kakek sekarang. Ah~ arra, aku segera kesana." Piiipp- sambungan diputuskan.

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol. Apa-apaan itu? Kakek-kakek? Jadi maksudnya Baekhyun adalah kakek-kakek? Mengingat tak ada seorang pun disini kecuali mereka berdua.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi nona manis? Kalau tidak aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu. Oh, jangan lupakan matanya yang sipit bereyeliner itu membulat.

'Menyenangkan sekali anak ini' Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berteriak seperti orang yang habis di rampok.

"Yak! Kau tiang listrik sialan! Awas saja kau jika bertemu lagi!" Baekhyun mengehentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Dengan kasar ,ia mengambil air dari keran dan melemparnya ke kaca di wastafel. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti membaca mantra . Namun, sesaat kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada suatu benda dilantai.

Sepotong kain kecil berwarna coklat emas. 'Milik namja tadi?' Gumamnya dalam hati. Jemari lentiknya mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dari lantai.

"Apa ini? Sapu tangan? 'P.C' ? Inisial namanya kah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia memasukkan sapu tangan tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

Berharap bisa bertemu lagi dan mengembalikan sapu tangan itu. Tunggu dulu! Berharap? Byun Baekhyun berharap bertemu namja itu yang notabene nya adalah si culun Chanyeol? Walau dalam wujud yang berbeda. Ckckck.

Sinar mentari menyinari bumi seoul pagi itu. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya tampak lesu disertai warna gelap dibawah matanya. Sehun berjalan disebelahnya dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Walau semalam ia banyak minum, namun anak itu terlihat segar-segar saja. Lain halnya dengan Jongdae, namja pecinta bebek ini terlihat bahagia dengan senyum ceria terpatri jelas diwajahnya yang manis itu. Mendapatkan noona-noona baru eoh?.

Ketiga namja evil itu berjalan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Pandangan siswa-siswi disekolah itu tertuju pada mereka. Memang itu semua sudah menjadi rutinitas tersendiri para siswa disana. Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongdae termasuk siswa populer.

Jongdae melambaikan tangannya membuat siswi disana terpesona. Sedangkan Sehun? Jangan ditanya! Anak itu selalu menampakkan ekspresi dingin. Kecuali saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Padahal biasanya ia yang paling hiperaktif diantara ketiganya.

Mereka sampai dikelas. Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada namja jangkung yang duduk dipojok kelas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Rambut lurusnya berwarna coklat tua itu tertiup pelan oleh angin yang masuk dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan si namja itu. Bukankah rambutnya itu berwarna hitam?

'Benarkah itu si culun?' Batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju bangku Chanyeol-namja jangkung tadi. Seringai jail terpampang jelas diwajah imutnya. Sehun yang melihat itu sedikit tertarik dan ikut mengekori Baekhyun. Lain halnya dengan Jongdae yang sudah pergi menjauh menuju kelas sebelah untuk menemui para yeoja-yeoja nya. Ia malas ikut-ikutan membully Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa , Jongdae hanya malas jika nanti dihukum oleh si dewan siswa, Luhan. Belum lagi ceramah panjang lebar yang akan ia terima dari Suho si ketua osis. Merepotkan bukan?

Kita kembali pada dua namja evil itu. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan memainkan rambut namja itu. Lamunan Chanyeol buyar dan ia terkejut melihat dua orang dihadapannya. Dalam hati ia berdecak malas melihat dua orang ini. Terutama Baekhyun yang sangat senang membuatnya menderita. Apa kesalahannya pada Baekhyun? Sepertinya tak ada. Ia hanya sekali membuat Baekhyun tenggelam dikolam renang dan membuat anak itu pingsan. Dia tidak sengaja, okey? Buktinya Baekhyun tidak mati kan?

Ia hanya tenggelam dan Chanyeol salah menarik celananya. Menampakkan boxernya yang berwarna pink bergambar hati. Oke, memalukan sekali memang. Dan sejak saat itu, Baekhyun mempunyai dendam besar terhadap Chanyeol.

"Wah… wah… Si culun punya rambut baru eoh?" Ejek Baekhyun dengan sinisnya. Chanyeol menundukkan wajah tampannya yang berbingkai kacamata tebalnya. Selamat berakting ria, Park Chanyeol..

"J-jangan sentuh rambutku, Baekhyun-a." Ucapnya bergetar disertai dengan tatapan memelasnya. Baekhyun tertawa sakartis.

"Hahaha. Beraninya kau melarangku hah! Dasar jelek! Kau tidak pantas mempunyai rambut seperti ini!" Teriak Baekhyun memecah keheningan dikelas yang masih dihuni oleh beberapa siswa. Sehun tersenyum mengejek dan menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tak suka Baekhyun. A-aku akan mengganti warna rambutku segera." Ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

'Sialan kau! Apa pedulimu dengan rambutku. Jika saja aku tak seperti ini akan kupatahkan leher kalian berdua! ' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Benar kata Jongin, kenapa namja itu jadi mirip seorang pengecut saja eoh?

"Bagus jika kau mengerti. Dan, hei…. kacamata baru ya? Boleh ku pinjam?" Tanpa persetujuan, Baekhyun mengambil paksa kacamata milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berpura-pura itu mengerjapkan matanya, seolah ia memang rabun sungguhan .

"K-kembalikan kacamataku Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa melihat !" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara baritone nya itu.

"Hei, berani sekali kau membentak Baekhyun hah! Kau cari mati ya?" Sang pangeran es mulai bersuara. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis pelan dan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Lepaskan dia!" Seorang namja jangkung berambut blonde mengintrupsi kejadian itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun berada.

"Kris hyung!" Ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya segera. Kris menatap tajam dua adik kelasnya itu.

Semua yang ada dikelas awalnya tertawa melihat pembullyan Chanyeol sontak menciut karena kedatangan Kris si kapten basket dan ahli judo itu. Dia juga seorang dewan siswa seperti Luhan. Makanya, Kris begitu disegani di sekolah. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah sepupu dari Park Chanyeol. Kris adalah keponakan dari ibu Chanyeol. Namun tak banyak yang tau akan hal itu.

"Chanyeol, ikut aku! Dan Baekhyun kembalikan kacamata Chanyeol! Kau dan Sehun juga ikut aku!" Seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Tiga anak itu berjalan mengikuti Kris menuju ruang osis.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Sesampainya diruang osis, mereka disambut oleh sang ketua osis, Kim Joonmyeon atau kerap disapa Suho. Dan Luhan si namja imut serta namja berambut ikal, Jeongmin sang sekretaris osis.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Suho meminta penjelasan. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Namun Sehun tak kalah tajam menatapnya. Jeongmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa lagi eoh? Pembullyan terhadap Park Chanyeol? Kalian tidak pernah puas rupanya?" Sindir Jeongmin sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap kesal kearah Jeongmin. Namun, Jeongmin tak ambil pusing akan hal itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua menuju kelasnya.

"Aku rasa kalian berdua akan diproses oleh mereka. Chanyeol, ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Baekhyun menatap aneh dua manusia yang tinggi seperti tiang bendera itu. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan osis. 'Apa yang ingin Kris katakan padanya?' Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalian, bersiaplah untuk ditindak lanjuti." Ucap Suho dengan suara yang bijaksana(?)

Chanyeol berjalan beriringann dengan Kris menuju taman sekolah. Tak ayal tatapan siswa-siswi menatap mereka tak suka, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol.

'apa-apaan si culun itu? Berdekatan dengan Kris si populer ' …

'cih, benar-benar tak pantas!' begitulah ocehan yang Chanyeol dengar. Hatinya bergemuruh ingin menghabisi mereka semua. Namun ingat, ia sedang berpura-pura.

Mereka sampai ditaman sekolah yang begitu asri. Beberapa pohon maple dan pohon bunga sakura menghiasi taman itu. Bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis. Kris dan Chanyeol duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Beralaskan rerumputan hijau.

''Kau tidak bosan selalu diperlakukan seperti itu?" Laki-laki berambut blonde itu mulai bersuara. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"justru aku menyukainya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan enteng.

"Aku rindu, kemana Chanyeol yang dulu ku kenal? Chanyeol yang selalu melindungiku dari anak-anak jahil yang mengerjaiku. Kau ingat? Ketika kita tinggal di Kanada? Kau begitu ditakuti? Dan ini? Kau berpura-pura menjadi anak kikuk dan culun. Ini ….bukan seperti kau."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Kris. Lantas ia kembali tersenyum, namun senyumannya kali ini terlihat getir.

"Apa kau mau aku liar seperti dulu? Ini kan hanya di sekolah, di rumah aku tak demikian Kris."

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

" Ayolah. Apa tujuanmu? Kau rela wajahmu membiru setiap hari? Dipandang rendah oleh teman-teman, dan si Byun itu selalu membuatmu menderita. Kau senang akan itu semua? Maksudku, aku tak ingin kau menjadi liar. Hanya saja merubah style mu seperti dulu agar teman-teman tau siapa Park Chanyeol sesungguhnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Hah! Sebelumnya ketika pindah kemari. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Dan justru karena Baekhyun membuatku semakin gila untuk berpura-pura setiap hari. Melihat wajahnya yang kesal ketika menatapku. Menurutku itu menarik ,hahahaha…."

Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang merengut dihadapannya. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya ini.

"Kau menyukai anak itu? Aku rasa ada hal lain bukan?" Pandangan Chanyeol berubah sendu. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu.

"Sebenarnya, alasanku seperti ini tak hanya itu. Aku hanya bersalah pada seseorang, dan berjanji takkan membuatnya kecewa . Tetapi sepertinya aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Aku fikir dengan di bully atau semcamnya bisa membuatku merasa tak bersalah lagi padanya. Karena tingkahku ia menderita, Kris. Tetapi sepertinya iblis ditubuhku masih enggan untuk pergi." Kris mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Maksudmu, sesorang itu_"

"Seorang sahabat yang kucintai dulu ketika di London … dia…."

===**To Be Continued===**

**UWOOOOO~ *capslock jebol* apa ini? otak author semakin eror ceman-ceman *plakk* . endingnya gaje banget ye? -_- udah tau kan siapa chanyeol? Walau belum diperjelas sih , kekeke.**

**Buat yang udah ngereview author bener-bener terima kasih sama kalian. Maaf, gak bisa dibalas satu-satu . semua kritik dan saran yang membangun author terima dengan lapang dada. Dan bash yang membuat author sedih akan segera dimasukkan kesini *siapain tong sampah bareng baekyeol* .**

**Author masih amatiran , jadi harap maklum kalo banyak typo nyebar,kkkk~ . soal cinta pertama chanyeol , author masih belum kepikiran siapa wujudnya XD . entah itu yeoja atau namja , terserah readers aja deh . awalnya author pengen buka rahasia si yeol di chapter 5 , Cuma kayaknya terlalu lama n ceritanya malah ngebosenin nantinya.**

**Author sengaja buat ceritanya di chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Btw, buat yang pengen liat acting kaido and hunhan , next chapter deh…**

**Wokeeeh, mian ngebacot panjangxlebarxtinggi , author pamit undur diri.**

**Read and Review jusseyouuuu~ *ketjup basyah* Xp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Who Is the Devil?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Xi Luhan ,Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, member EXO, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Genre : School Life, Romance, Friendship, BL(boys love), Yaoi, sedikit comedy putar.**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO dan lainnya milik tuhan, saya hanya pemilik ide cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu hanyalah tipu daya semata/hah/. Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya. Namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..siapa Devil sesungguhnya disini?**

**Warning! Typo nyebar, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan -_- , sedikit umpatan tapi gak wow *apasih*. Dilarang membajak isi cerita! yang mau membajak sawah gak apa-apa sih *nyengir bareng kebo*..**

**Read more …. And you will know about this story …**

**Ikan luhan kejedot …. Cekidot**

Baekhyun berjalan kesal dengan sebuah sapu lidi ditangan kanannya dan tong sampah berwarna biru muda ditangan sebelah kirinya . Bibirnya yang merah muda itu mengerucut lucu . Ia bergumam kesal sambil menendang-nendang udara hampa . Ia begitu kesal dengan hukuman yang Suho dan Luhan berikan . Sehun diperintahkan untuk membersihkan pepustakaan dan ruang kesehatan . Dan Baekhyun? Memungut sampah disekolah ini.

Sekolah yang luasnya beberapa hektar ini? Hell no! Bisa-bisa kulitnya yang putih mulus itu menjadi kusam dan eyelinernya luntur terkena paparan sinar matahari .

"Dasar Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung! Anak konglomerat sepertiku disuruh melakukan pekerjaan sialan ini? Cih! Seperti tidak punya petugas kebersihan saja !" Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman sekolah .

Baru saja ia memungut beberapa sampah, pekerjaannya terhenti karena mendengar percakapan dari dua orang yang sepertinya ia kenal .

" Kau menyukai anak itu? Aku rasa ada hal lain bukan? " Tanya seseorang disana .

" Sebenarnya, alasanku seperti ini tak hanya itu. Aku hanya bersalah pada seseorang, dan berjanji takkan membuatnya kecewa . Tetapi sepertinya aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Aku fikir dengan di bully atau semacamnya bisa membuatku merasa tak bersalah lagi padanya. Karena tingkahku ia menderita, Kris. Tetapi sepertinya iblis ditubuhku masih enggan untuk pergi." Itu Kris dan Chanyeol .

" Maksudmu, sesorang itu_"

" Seorang sahabat yang kucintai dulu ketika di London … dia…."

Krakkk…. Baekhyun menginjak sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya ranting pohon kecil disana.

'Sial! Ranting sialan!' Pekiknya pelan. Namun bukannya pergi, ia malah melanjutkan acara mengupingnya. Tanpa ia tau salah seorang dari dua namja tinggi disana menyeringai.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tau ceritanya Kris hyung . S-sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas ." Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung .

Hyung? Apakah Chanyeol sakit jiwa makanya memanggil Kris dengan sebutan hyung? Dan apa-apaan cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai kearah Kris. Kris memutar bola matanya,seakan mengerti maksud sepupunya yang gila itu.

"Baiklah saeng , kau tidak ke kelas?" Tanya Kris dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Membuat Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya sekarang juga.

"A-aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu hyung. Aku ingin meminjam buku sains." Kris menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya .

"Baiklah saeng, hyung ke kelas dulu. Hati-hati digoda preman." Canda Kris dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri .

"Kenapa mereka berhenti berbicara? Dan kenapa cara berbicara Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gagap kembali? Aneh? " Tanya Baekhyun dibalik semak-semak. Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja jangkung sudah berdiri dihadapannya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau menguping ya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan wajah polosnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Kyaaaa! K-kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dengan jantung yang terpompa lebih cepat karena kejutan mendadak itu.

"Justru kau sedang apa dibalik semak begini? Kau ingin menguping ya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-aku tidak menguping! Enak saja! Untuk apa aku menguping pembicaraan bodohmu itu. Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun hendak pergi dari sana jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan lengan kurusnya.

DEG…DEG… 'Kenapa aku ini? Jantungku berdentum begitu keras? ' Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun ketahui tentu saja . Dengan sekali tarikan ,wajah mereka kini tinggal berjarak beberapa centi saja . Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu

'Kenapa dia tampan jika dari dekat begini? Ck! Sadar Baekhyun, kau itu masih normal!' Ucap Baekhyun lagi dalam hati. Ia terbius oleh mata obsidian milik Chanyeol . Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun seperti mengalami De javu .

'Pandangan mata ini seperti pernah ku lihat.' Fikirnya .

Deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menyapu kulit wajah Baekhyun yang mulus. Dengan jarak sedekat ini jika saja para yeoja disekolah itu tau, dipastikan Baekhyun akan terkena ejekan habis-habisan. Baekhyun mendorong kasar pundak Chanyeol . Chanyeol mengalah dan membiarkan kelinci manis itu keluar dari tangkapannnya.

"Jangan dekati aku! Jelek! " Teriak Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyeringai iblis. Rona wajah tercetak jelas diwajah imutnya .

"Aku jelek? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta padaku nanti? Kelinci manis?" Gumam Chanyeol seorang diri. Sepertinya ,sifat aslinya semakin terlihat jelas saja. Ckckck…..

Keadaan kelas begitu ramai . Para seonsaengnim sedang mengadakan rapat untuk persiapan festival sekolah. Jam bebas begini tak boleh disia-siakan bukan? Namun sepertinya tidak dengan namja berkulit seputih susu ini . Ia terlihat sibuk menyusun buku-buku perpustakaan . Bukan hanya menyusun,tetapi membersihkan debu-debu disana.

Perpustakaan yang luas dengan beribu buku. Bukankah itu keterlaluan untuknya ? Salahkan siapa? Salahkan Luhan yang memberinya tugas kejam seperti itu? Baekhyun salah besar jika pekerjaan Sehun menyenangkan. Aku rasa sangat tidak menyenangkan!

"Awas kau anak rusa!" Gumamnya sinis. Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja cantik menatap jenuh padanya.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Itu Luhan, sang pangeran cantik. Sehun mendengus kesal dan menyusun buku-buku itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu! Kau mau bukunya robek hah!" Teriak Luhan lagi membuat emosi Sehun menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya Luhan tidak dalam mode aman sekarang. Sehun menatapnya tajam dan membuang kasar buku yang ia pegang ke lantai ,membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan bagaimana caranya,Xi Luhan." Ucapnya datar .

Mungkin ini salah satu moment langka . Selama ini Sehun jarang berbicara pada Luhan . Ia hanya diam dan menatapnya . Entah karena malu atau apa ,entahlah…Hanya Sehun dan tuhan yang tau itu .

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memungut buku yang ada dilantai . Memasukkan beberapa buku dengan rapi kedalam rak-rak buku.

"Seperti ini, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut? Kau tidak berubah,Oh Sehun!"

Sehun membuang mukanya asal . Rahangnya mengeras dan buku-buku tangannya mulai memutih. Mereka terdiam ,suasana perpustakaan begitu sepi . Hanya ada beberapa anak kutu buku saja disana . Itu pun di meja baca, sang penjaga perpustakaan duduk tertidur karena lelah.

Posisi Sehun-Luhan saat ini tepat dipojok ruangan, juga sebuah jendela kaca besar disamping mereka.

"Kau begitu membenciku?" Lirih Sehun menatap Luhan penuh tanya. Luhan balas menatapnya dan tersenyum sinis .

"Sepertinya kau menyadari itu semua. Aku membencimu karena sifat keras kepala mu. Tolong berubah sedikit Oh Sehun! Kau telah menyakiti hati adik perempuanku. Bagaimana bisa aku tak membencimu?"

Luhan menatap tajam mata Sehun. Rahang Sehun semakain mengeras.

DUAKKK , ia meninju rak buku disamping Luhan, membuat namja berdarah China itu terkejut akan sikap hoobae nya itu.

"Jadi karena alasan itu kau selalu membuatku menderita hah! Dengan jabatanmu sebagai dewan siswa kau selalu menghukumku tanpa alasan! Oke ,kali ini akau memang salah. Tapi sebelum-sebelumnya? Aku hanya tak membalas sapaan guru kau juga menghukumku ! Dan apa kau bilang? Aku menyakiti hati adikmu? Apa kau tau? Aku lebih menderita karena dia! Dia yang menduakanku! Dan kau tau apa tentang hatiku? Kau seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan adikmu tanpa kau tau hatiku mencintai siapa!. Cih! Omong kosong dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu!" Teriak Sehun menjadi-jadi ,mencengkram erat bahu mungil Luhan. Luhan sedikit meringis,ia membuang wajahnya kesembarang arah menghindari tatapan Sehun yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Pembual! Kau berjalan bersama gadis lain dihadapan Krystal ,adikku. Dia menyukaimu Sehun, sangat menyukaimu. Makanya aku menjodohkannya denganmu! Kau tak tau bahwa aku juga tersakiti disini ha! Jangan seenaknya membentakku! Kau_hmmpphh" Ucapan Luhan terputus kala bibir Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Luhan meronta-ronta ,memukul dada Sehun dengan keras . Namun itu semua tak berarti apa-apa untuk Sehun .

"L-lepas..mmmh.." Sehun semakin liar mencium Luhan. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Terlihat darah mengalir disekitar bibirnya.

"Hiks.." Ia terisak dan mendorong kasar Sehun. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan. Matanya masih menatap tajam Luhan.

"Kau tersakiti karena apa Luhan? Aku jauh lebih sakit disini! Dan lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang. Menyedihkan!" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

Luhan semakin terisak,ia menjadi semakin lemah dihadapan Sehun. Dengan kasar, ia melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun di tangannya. Tangan Luhan terlihat memerah, ia jadi mirip seorang yeoja yang teraniyaya sekarang. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan bibir sedikit bengkak dan darah mengalr disudut bibirnya.

PLAKKK.. Tamparan itu mengenai pipi mulus Sehun. Meninggalkan bekas tangan Luhan disana.

"Beraninya kau menciumku! Bahkan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku! Aku masih straight! Aku muak denganmu, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat penampilannya saat ini. Dasi yang sedikit longgar, rambut terlihat acak-acakan. Dan wajahnya , oh …sangat miris .

Sehun terdiam disana ,menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau masih mengaku straight anak rusa? Cih! Bahkan ini juga ciuman pertamaku! Bodoh!" Cairan bening mengalir disudut matanya. Sehun menangis , menangisi dirinya sendiri yang terihat sebagai pecundang.

Bagaimana bisa ia melaakukan hal kasar seperti itu pada orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Ternyata ,sang pangeran es bisa menangis juga.

Dua orang dibawah sana menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan ekpresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dua orang itu ,Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat mematung . Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah sombong Sehun saat itu juga. Namun ia ingat statusnya sebagai pengecut disini .

"M-mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tak mengetahui hal itu. Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya asal.

"Mwolla, pertengkaran antar kekasih, mungkin saja." Jawab Baekhyun asal. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud Baekhyun ,m-mereka berpacaran ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi tidak percaya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan seperti itu, atau justru sebaliknya. Sudahlah, untuk apa kau ingin tau masalah orang! Merepotkan! Bantu aku membersihkan halaman sekolah!" Titah Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar.

"A-arasseoyo." Ucap Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun pergi.

Jam istirahat sudah tiba. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka. Walau tadi itu jam pelajaran kosong ,tapi siswa-siswi disini tidak diperbolehkan ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemah menuju lemari es untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Chanyeol mengikutinya sedari tadi, membuat orang-orang menatap aneh dua anak manusia itu. Tumben sekali ? Byun Baekhyun si sombong dan Park Chanyeol si kikuk bersama. Namun Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi itu semua. Ia melempar sekaleng soda ke arah Chanyeol .

Hup! Tangkapan yang bagus . " Untukmu, itu bayaran atas kerja kerasmu. Dan jangan ikuti aku! Arra!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. Membuat semu merah muda terlihat di pipi putih Baekhyun untuk sesaat .

Chanyeol duduk disalah satu meja disudut kantin. Meja tersebut mengarah keluar, memperlihatkan halaman sekolah dan awan-awan dilangit. Kantin sekolah ini terletak dilantai dua . Chanyeol masih memegang soda yang diberikan Baekhyun . Ia tersenyum sinis sampai seorang bermata bulat datang kearahnya .

"Annyeong Chanyeol , aku boleh duduk disini kan?" Dia Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat yang meminta duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan berisi ramyun dan jus jeruk dingin dimeja yang mereka tempati.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar" Ucapnya dengan senyuma .

KRYUKKK…. Suara lapar dari perut Chanyeol membuat wajahnya merona malu.

'memalukan!' pekiknya dalam hati .

"hahahaha,perutmu tak bisa berbohong Chanyeol dan kau hanya ingin meminum soda? Nanti perutmu sakit. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ddokbokki saja ." Jawab Chanyeol pelan .

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pergi mengambil makanan untuk Chanyeol .

"Ada-ada saja anak itu ." Gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit ,Kyungsoo datang dengan nampan berisi dua piring ddokkbokki porsi jumbo dan segelas air putih. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"H-hey, kenapa banyak sekali? Aku sudah tinggi, tak perlu makanan sebanyak itu ,Kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo tersenyum bodoh dan meletakkan makanan itu dimeja.

"Kau fikir ini untukmu semua? Tentu saja untukku! Aku perlu makan banyak untuk tumbuh besar Yeol. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti tadi ,okey? Nah sekarang ayo makan~".

Kyungsoo dengan lahap memakan ramyun pedas porsi jumbo milikya. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya paksa.

'Badannya sangat kecil,tetapi nafsu makannya tak sekecil badannya . Apa lambungnya cukup menampung itu semua?' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia mulai mengambil ddokkbokki di piringnya dan mulai menyantapnya.

'Makanan ini,makanan favoritnya ' Gumamnya dalam hati, ia tersenyum getir menatap makanan itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa Yeol? Tersenyum kepada makanan, seperti orang bodoh." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tak apa. Makanlah lagi Kyungsoo-a, biar kau tumbuh besar. Hahaha."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak suka. Tetapi,kenapa ia harus tak suka? Ia memotong steak daging dihadapannya dengan kasar.

Jongdae menatapnya bingung . " Hey bro? kau tak berniat membuat makanan itu hancur dan membuat ku mual untuk kesekian kalinya kan?"

Baekhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan Jongdae. Ia menyuapkan sepotong steak ke mulutnya yang kecil dengan kasar. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada dua orang namja yang asik bercanda disana.

Sehun datang membawa sekaleng bir , entah darimana ia membawa bir yang jelas dilarang oleh pihak sekolah ini. Jongdae semakin bingung melihat Sehun sekarang .

"what's wrong dude? Bibirmu kenapa berdarah? Wajahmu seperti seorang pecundang, dan dari mana kau bawa bir! Berikan padaku! Jika pihak sekolah tau, kau akan terkena hukuman bodoh!" Ocehan Jongdae tak dipedulikan oleh Sehun .

Pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaiannya acak-acakan ,begitu pula dengan rambutnya . Sudut bibirnya terluka dan tatapannya sayu. Para yeoja disana bukannya menatap aneh malah berteriak histeris dan menganggap Sehun seksi saat ini.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak melihat Sehun, ia berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan eoh? Dasar bodoh!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Sehun menatapnya tajam , ia membuka kaleng birnya dengan kasar dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Tak ada kah siswa yang berani menegurnya? Tentu tidak! Ia berkuasa dan temperamental ,siapa yang berani? Kecuali para anggota osis atau dewan siswa seperti Kris dan Luhan , itupun jika Luhan masih mau bertemu dengannya.

"Yak! Yak! Berhentilah meminum itu! Kau mau di skors hah? "Jongdae mencoba merebut kaleng bir yang dipegang oleh Sehun, namun Sehun tak memberinya izin.

"Frustasi dan akhirnya minum. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian membawa vodka ,wine atau minuman beralkohol lainnya kemari hah? Kau tidak berubah,Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun asik mengoceh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol .

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menyuruh si culun membungkam bibirmu itu dengan bibirnya !" Wow, ancaman yang serupa seperti ancaman Baekhyun pada Sehun tadi malam. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Sialan kau! Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Baekhyun, membuat seiisi kantin menatapnya bingung. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Oke, Kyungsoo tersedak saat ini. Chanyeol memberinya air putih miliknya. Melihat hal itu membuat Baekhyun tambah frustasi dan meninggalkan kantin. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Apa-apaan anak itu? Ia tak rela jika Chanyeol dekat dengan 'siapapun'! Atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu semua ? Ck! Aneh!

Sehun asik meminum bir kalengan miliknya. "Hey! Ada apa ini? Kalian tidak menjelaskan padaku ! Yak! Oh Sehun! Mau kemana kau! Berhentilah minum!" Jongdae berteriak dengan suara lima oktafnya, kembali seiisi kantin menatap kearahnya. Sehun berjalan meninggalkannya juga , entah kemana anak itu pergi .

"Dasar biang keributan! Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu!" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut tak jelas. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya .

'Jika saja aku menunjukkan tabiat asliku disini ,aku rasa kau akan pingsan melihatnya Kyungsoo' Batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Keadaan kantin kembali normal saat tiga orang biang rusuh itu pergi menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing .

" Ah, perutku sakit. Aku ke toilet dulu Kyungsoo-ah." Chanyeol berjalan menuju toilet setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo tentu saja.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rooftop sekolah. Ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya .

"Aaaa~ aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku tak menyukai namja bodoh itu jika mempunyai teman? Aisssshhh! Menyebalkan!" Ia terduduk lesu dan menutup kedua matanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru diatas sana.

"Aku menyukainya?" Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Andwe, mana mungkin aku menyukai namja? Aku bukan gay! Aku straight! Dan jika aku menyukai namja , aku akan menyukai yang tampan seperti Kris hyung ,Suho hyung atau yang cantik seperti Luhan hyung. Kau gila Byun Baekhyun!" Namja bertubuh mungil itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap otaknya kembali waras setelah tertidur kali ini.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat. Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang tak memiliki jiwa. Tatapannya kosong dengan penampilan yang masih serupa seperti tadi. Ia menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan kasar. Tak terasa, air mata kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Hiks! Kenapa aku begitu cengeng seperti yeoja! Oh Sehun sialan! Beraninya kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku!" Gumamnya seorang diri. Jika saja tempat itu ramai ,mungkin ia sudah disebut gila oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya saat ini. Untung saja ia sedang berada dibelakang gedung sekolah yang sepi . Hanya pohon-pohon yang menemaninya .

" Aku membencimu! Oh Sehun pabo! Hiks!" Ia terus bergumam, menundukkan wajahnya. Seseorang datang menghampirinya. Namja jangkung berkacamata.

Chanyeol ,namja itu duduk dihadapannya. Mengangkat wajah manis Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda miliknya .

"Uljimayo,Luhan-a . Kau akan terlihat jelek jika menangis." Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol . Bukankah ia seorang yang kikuk dan pengecut ? Biasanya jika berbicara suaranya juga terdengar seperti cicitan anak burung bodoh. Air mata Luhan masih mengalir deras.

"C-chan ,mengapa kau disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

"Anggap saja ini adalah balas jasaku padamu, karena kau telah membantuku ketika Yongguk menghajarku dulu." Luhan kembali terisak, dengan sigap Chanyeol merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya .

"H-hiks…dia jahat Chan, aku membencinya ." Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai keemasan itu .

"Menangislah Lu, aku ada bersama mu sekarang." Tanpa mereka ketahui ,dua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Baekhyun yang berada dirooftop tiba-tiba menatap kearah bawah dan menemukan pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya .

"M-mereka…." Lirihnya pelan dan seorang namja berkulit seputih susu menatap dua anak manusia itu dibalik sebuah pohon oak tua dengan tersenyum miris.

"Begitukah rupanya? Kau begitu membenciku? " Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hanya angin dan pohon-pohon yang menyaksikan keadaan saat itu . Benar-benar rumit…

===**to be continued===**

**Ige mwoya? *teriak pake tao(?)* …. Doooh~ mian, ceritanya semakin ancur begini. Soal cinta pertama chanyeol author masih rahasiain n masih bingung siapa. Ada saran? *kedip-kedip***

**Oh iya, disarankan pas ending denger ost monstar judulnya after time passes dari BTOB . biar suasananya tambah mendukung *apadah* .**

**Buat yang udah nge-riview makasih ya? Author gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu n gak bisa ngebales satu persatu. Maklum, author sedang ada di hutan, sinyal susah *ha* . sekali lagi makaaaasih banget , ini author kasih hadiah buat yang udah nyemangatin author *tebar boxer bias* . **

**Di chapter ini moment chanbaek nya dikit, sebagai janji author lebih memperdalam tentang si hunhan, mana hunhan shipper suaranya? *siiing~***

**Ekheemm..ekhemm.. wokeh, minta ripiu nya ya ceman-ceman? *tebar dollar suho* . sampai jumpa di next chapter n cerita aneh dari Leon . baybayyyy… *kejtup chanyeol* *_*/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Who Is the Devil?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Xi Luhan ,Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, member EXO, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Genre : School Life, Romance, Friendship, BL(boys love), Yaoi, sedikit comedy putar.**

**Rate : T+ (buat chapter ini)**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO dan lainnya milik tuhan, saya hanya pemilik ide cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu hanyalah tipu daya semata/hah/. Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya. Namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..Siapa Devil sesungguhnya disini?**

**Warning! Typo nyebar, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan -_- , sedikit umpatan tapi gak wow *apasih*. Dilarang membajak isi cerita! yang mau membajak sawah gak apa-apa sih *nyengir bareng kebo*..bocah labil, harap menyingkir!**

**Read more …. And you will know about this story …**

**Ikan luhan kejedot …. Cekidot!**

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan dibawah sana dengan nanar.

"M-mereka .." Lirihnya pelan. Ia tak tau mengapa hatinya jadi sesakit ini. Ada apa dengannya ?

Ia memang tak suka saat Chanyeol dekat dengan Kyungsoo, namun jika dengan Luhan mengapa rasa sesak di dadanya begitu besar? Sudah jelas bahwa ia mencintai namja jangkung itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu naïf dan tak mau mengakui perasaannya. Bodoh! Ia memang seperti itu, dari dulu seperti itu. Terlalu naïf dan bodoh !

**Baekhyun pov's**

Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sesakit ini? Rasa sakit ini sama seperti dulu. Saat melihat orang yang kucintai menjadi milik orang lain. Aku tau aku memang bodoh dan naïf. Tetapi …. Aisshhh! Mwolla! Ingin rasanya aku terjun ke bawah sekarang.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada sosok yang sepertinya ku kenal. Itu Sehun kan? Apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu disana? Bersembunyi ya? Kenapa ia begitu pengecut. Ah~ mungkin aku lebih pengecut darinya. Ku ambil smartphone milikku di dalam saku celanaku. Aku mendial nomor Sehun. TUUUTT….TUTTT..

Ia tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Sesaat kemudian, pandangan kami bertemu. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat panggilanku.

"Apa? Kau mau mereka mendengarkan dering handphone ku? Untung saja handphoneku di silent. " Tanya Sehun dengan datar. Aku tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Kau menguping eoh? Atau startmu kalah cepat dari si pabo Chanyeol?" Sehun menatap ku tajam. Walau dari kejauhan, tatapan itu tetap tajam dan menusuk.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau juga mengintip mereka kan? Jadi kita seri, Byun Baekhyun! " Sehun hendak memutuskan panggilan itu sampai suara ku mengintrupsi.

"Chakkaman! Bagaimana jika kita pergi merayakan kebodohanmu eoh?" Sebenarnya kebodohanku. Huh! Kita sepasang sahabat yang menyedihkan Oh Sehun.

Kulihat ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis kearahku.

"Baiklah, ke tempat parkir sekarang, dan jangan ajak Jongdae. Dia terlalu berisik! Aku tutup!" PIIIPP~ Kasihan sekali Jongdae, fikirku. Namun aku tersenyum menatap Sehun, setidaknya ia masih mendengarkanku. Dari pada ia harus berdiam diri dan menyakiti dirinya dengan pisau silet seperti dulu. Lebih baik ku amankan saja anak itu, sebelum terlambat.

Sehun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Pandanganku sempat tertuju pada dua orang yang masih berpelukan dibawah sana. Hatiku kembali sakit seperti teriris. Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Aku menatapnya datar dan meninggalkan rooftop menuju parkiran. Hah! Aku rasa hari ini aku akan mabuk berat, huh~

**Baekhyun Pov's end**

**Chanyeol Pov's**

Luhan menangis dipelukanku. Jujur, aku tak tau mengapa aku melakukan semua ini. Ini semua refleks terjadi. Saat aku ingin berdiam sendiri di halaman belakang gedung sekolah untuk menghindari bully-an para anak-anak gila itu. Aku melihat Luhan menangis. Aku teringat akan kejadian diperpustakaan tadi. Ia pasti terluka,Ck! Kenapa aku jadi bersimpatik padanya ? Entahlah.

Aku terus menenangkannya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Pandanganku lantas tertuju pada atap gedung sekola . Aku melihat Baekhyun disana. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia menatapku dengan dingin? Aku melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang mulai tenang sepertinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. K-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne?"

Hap! Tanganku ditahan oleh Luhan. Aku balik menatapnya bingung.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku ikut bersamamu, Chan." Oh,betapa manisnya dia. Dengan tatapannya yang seperti seekor anjing lucu pada tuannya. Aku menangguk mengiyakan. Ia berjalan di sebelahku sambil merapikan dasinya yang semula berantakan.

Seluruh siswa masih terlihat berkeliaran disekitar areal sekolah. Sepertinya para guru begitu sibuk. Mungkin saja sampai sore akan seperti ini. Langkah kami terhenti ketika Sehun tepat berada di hadapanku dan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dingin dan menatapku tajam. Luhan membuang mukanya asal.

"Yak! Sehun, ayo kita pergi ke bar milik ayahmu sa_" Itu Baekhyun. Ucapannya terputus ketika melihat kami berdua.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhentilah menatap mereka berdua Hun? Si culun itu takkan tampan jika kau tatap terus dan Luhan hyung takkan mau bersama mu jika _hey! Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Meninggalkan kami berdua disini.

"Diamlah! Ayo pergi sekarang! " Mereka pergi ke bar? Siang hari begini? Ck! Yang benar saja.

DDRRTTT…DRRTTT…. Getar handphone ku membuat lamunanku hancur. Ku rogoh sakuku untuk mengambil I-phone ku yang berwarna hitam.

'Kim Jongin calling' Ck! Mau apa anak ini?

"Yeobboseyo? Ada apa Kkamjong? " Tanya ku asal-asalan. Ia terkekeh pelan.

" Ck! Kau seperti tidak senang ya jika ku hubungi? " Aku mendengus kesal.

"Arra~ apa maumu hah?" Tanyaku dengan nada malas. Luhan menatapku bingung.

"Berbaliklah anak pintar."

Ck! Apa-apan anak itu? Menyuruhku berbalik untuk apa?

"BOO~ " Teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku! Hey! Kenapa ia bisa ada disini!

"Annyeong bocah culun~" Jongin tersenyum menggoda ke arahku. Aku menatapnya bingung , dia memakai seragam yang persisi sama sepertiku , maksudku jenisnya oke? Bukan style nya. Jangan bilang jika dia_

"Mulai sekarang aku akan sekolah disini~ yeay! " Teriaknya seperti orang gila. Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke sekitar kami. Benar saja, para yeoja melihat Jongin dengan histeris. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi idola baru disekolah ini.

"Untuk apa kau bersekolah disini hah? Balik sana ke London ! " Pekikku keras. Luhan melihat kami dengan bingung.

"Hey~ slow man, slow~ . Aku terlihat paling hitam disana. Oh~ dan, mengapa kau tak mengenalkanku pada namja manis ini hm~?" Jongin mencium punggung tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan berjengit aneh. Dengan kasar ku tepis tangannya. Dasar penggoda!

"Jangan pakai cium-cium! Ini bukan London Jongin~. Dia Xi Luhan, sunbae kita dan dewan siswa disini. Dan ini Kim Jongin temanku saat di London dulu." Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Annyeonghasseo, Xi Luhan-imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Wow~ kau orang China ya? Naneun Kim Jongin imnida. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kai ,tapi Jongin lebih baik, hehehe. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ne~?" Jongin menatap Luhan dengan genit. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Kebiasaan! Fikirku.

"Chogi ~ aku rasa aku harus kembali ke ruang osis. Suho mencariku, kita berbincang lain kali ne? Annyeong~"

"Ah,ne~" Ucapku dan Jongin serempak. Luhan berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua. Detik berikutnya Jongin mendengus menahan tawa.

"Mphhffttt….Buahahahahaha… Yak! Yeol, kau benar-benar seperti makhluk aneh dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini. Lihatlah aku! Aku keren~ hahahaha_awww! Yak pabo! Kenapa menjitak kepalaku!"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Jangan banyak bicara bodoh! Dan aku minta jangan membocorkan identitas ku, kau mengerti? "

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Baiklah~ tapi ada syaratnya tuan Park. Bagaimana jika kita ke salah satu bar di sekitar sini. Disana banyak penawaran menarik, kekekeke. " Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Penawaran menarik? Pasti gadis-gadis yang ia maksud itu.

"Kau ini! Ini hari pertamamu disini. Datang kesiangan dan tiba-tiba mengajakku ke bar? Ck! Baiklah~" Aku tersenyum menyeringai padanya, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kebetulan sekali para guru sedang sibuk. Jadi dari pada duduk disini seperti orang dungu. Aku rasa penawaran Jongin kali ini lebih baik.

**Chanyeol pov's end**

Mobil Ferrarri sport merah milik Jongin melesat menuju sebuah butik. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan sebuah bar dipenuhi dengan pakaian dan sepatu?

"Hei, kau tak berniat mengajakku belanja kan? Dan untuk apa kita ke butik milik ibuku?" Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Jongin memasuki butik tersebut. Jongin terkekeh dan merangkul Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja untuk merubah penampilan kita. Kau mau kita memakai seragam kesana? Di cap sebagai murid kurang ajar. Dan penampilanmu ini sangat menjijikkan! Ayolah, jika di butik ibu mu bukankah akan gratis jika anaknya yang membeli?" Dasar Jongin! Benar-benar licik anak itu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia memasuki butik itu, para pegawai disana menatapnya tak percaya.

'Hei, itu tuan muda Chanyeol kan?'

'Mengapa penampilannya sangat buruk? '

'Wah, padahal ia sangat keren sebelumnya, dia sangat stylish dan fashionable bukan? Kenapa jadi seperti itu? ' Jongin menahan tawanya saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para pekerja itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka semua tajam.

"Berikan aku pakaian terbaik."

"Baik tuan muda ~" Satu persatu pakaian dicoba oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Hingga mereka menemukan pakaian yang menurut mereka pantas.

Chanyeol mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan disertai dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam pudar. Sepatu converse berwarna abu-abu tua melengkapi penampilannya, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kayu berponi itu biarkan begitu saja, hanya sedikit diacak-acak agar menambah kesan keren. Sangat simple, namun dapat membius orang yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Jongin, ia memakai celana jeans biru dongker dan sebuah kaos berwarna hijau lumut dan tak lupa sebuah jaket baseball berwarna senada dengan baju nya. Sepatu kets putih menambah kesan keren untuknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu dinaikkan ke atas. Oke, penampilan yang cocok untuk anak seumuran mereka.

"Hey yeol, kita bukan mau ke konser rock ! Apa-apaan bajumu itu?" Jongin meledek Chanyeol sambil menatapnya ke atas-bawah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini style yang ku suka dan apa-apaan jaket mu itu? Kau ingin bermain baseball?" Ejek Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana tuan muda? Apa kalian menyukainya?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Ne, kami menyukainya. Punya dia biar aku yang membayar. Kalian bisa member tahu ini dengan ibu nanti. Aku pergi dulu, kajja Jongin-a."

"Ne~ tuan muda."

Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat begitu santai berjalan menuju bar milik ayah Sehun. Tak mereka pedulikan pandangan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka karena masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Aku pesan blood marry." Ucap Sehun pada seorang bartender disana.

"Aku red wine saja." Sang bartender mengangguk dan bersiap membuat pesanan untuk pelanggannya.

"Kau jangan minum terlalu banyak Hun, nanti aku tak bisa mengangkatmu pulang jika kau mabuk."

"Bukankah kau yang selalu mabuk saat baru meneguk tiga gelas minuman Baek? Ck! " Mereka tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan hyung?" Percakapan mereka mulai serius. Sehun terdiam dan menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya malu padanya. Aku rasa dia akan membenciku jika tau bahwa aku ini, gay." Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ck! Kau takut jika dia tau bahwa kau gay? Ayolah, berapa lama lagi kau akan memendam perasaanmu Hun? Dan bahkan kau tadi menciumnya dengan kasar, ckckck. Ternyata kau lebih liar dari yang aku fikirkan. Hahahah." Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tertawa.

"D-dari mana kau tau?" Tanyanya tergagap.

"Bodoh! Kau berciuman di depan jendela besar perpustakaan! Tentu saja itu terlihat jelas dari taman sekolah. Untung saja tidak ada orang disana selain aku dan Chanyeol." Baekhyun memainkan poninya sambil tersenyum. Hey! Sejak kapan dia menyebut Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel pabo atau culun?

"Aissshh! Aku akan gila! Dan si culun tau? Sialan! Hey! Baek , sejak kapan kau memanggil si culun dengan nama aslinya? " Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"M-mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Hah….Kau ini! Ha-ha-ha" Baekhyun tertawa kaku. Ia meraih sebotol alkohol didekatnya. Meneguknya hingga setengah, untung saja Sehun langsung merebutnya.

"Kau mau membuatku gila hah? Jika kau mabuk dan mengeluarkan isi perutmu aku juga yang repot!" Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh.

TAP…TAP…TAP …. Dua orang namja tampan dan keren memasuki bar milik ayah Sehun dengan langkah santai. Jongin menatap gadis-gadis disana dengan seringai andalannya. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar. Mereka duduk disalah satu meja tepat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk saat ini. Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada meja tersebut. Ia mengucek matanya, namun yang ia lihat nyata.

"Baek, bukankah itu si culun Chanyeol?" Bisik Sehun tepat ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa geli dan menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari telinganya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang mata Sehun. Mulutnya menganga lebar, mata sipitnya membesar.

"D-dia namja yang aku lihat di club tadi malam Hun, kenapa ia ada disini?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mengenalnya ? Bukankah dia Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa penampilannya seperti itu?" Sehun mulai banyak tanya. Tak biasanya iya ingin tau urusan orang.

Baekhyun meneguk habis sisa alkohol di tangan Sehun. Sampai keadaan semua berputar.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meminum semuanya bodoh!" Sehun berteriak frustasi saat melihat botol alkohol di tangannya kini telah berpindah tangan pada namja di sebelahnya. Sialnya, isinya telah habis terteguk oleh Baekhyun.

'Ck! Mati aku!' Batin Sehun.

Karena teriakan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap kearah mereka. Chanyeol yang menatap bingung kini menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kau mengenal mereka Yeol? " Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Dia kelinci manis sasaranku Jongin." Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Yang mana? Yang seperti vampire itu? Atau namja manis di sebelahnya?"

"Tentu saja yang manis itu. Ck! Kau tau? Dia selalu membuatku tidak bahagia dan tidak punya teman di sekolah." Jongin menyeringai menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak kau balas saja sekarang, dude ?"

"Biarkan dia saja yang mendatangiku." Jongin mengidikkan bahunya pelan dan lanjut memainkan smartphone miliknya.

Wajah Baekhyun kini memerah, tentu saja sudah dalam mode mabuk. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Niatnya ingin menghilangkan stress, malah tambah stress karena Baekhyun. Jika tau akan begini, lebih baik ia mengajak Jongdae yang sedikit normal, hanya sedikit.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Yak Byun Baek! Mau kemana kau! Kembali! " Sehun memanggil Baekhyun berharap ia kembali tanpa berniat menarik anak itu ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Aish, terserah dia saja lah." Sehun meneguk blood marry pesanannya tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun. Ia sibuk dengan fikirannya tentang Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan…Kita lupakan ia sejenak, dan bagaimana Byun Baekhyun saat ini?

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Chanyeol sibuk meminum vodka dari gelas kecil di tangannya. Jongin? Ia sibuk meneguk wine kesukaannya sambil memainkan smartphone.

BUUKKK …. Baekhyun secara spontan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Jongin terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Apa ku bilang? Dia datang padaku bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeringai dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Ck! Kau seperti biasa, tak berubah Yeol! Masih banyak gadis di luar sana! Kenapa kau memilih namja? Bodoh!" Titah Jongin menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Kau takkan tau jika kau belum merasakan bagaimana jadi gay. Mungkin kau akan lebih gila dariku. Yeoja itu makhluk yang merepotkan dan berisik!"

"Baiklah, aku tantang kau. Apa kau berani menciumnya ? Jika ia aku akan meminjamkan mobilku padamu selama dua jika tidak, kau harus mau menjadi pesuruhku di sekolah selama 2 minggu juga. Bagaimana?" Tantangan Jongin begitu mudah bagi Chanyeol . Apakah Jongin tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol itu gila? Ck! Semakin gila saja arah pembicaraan mereka. Hey, kemana Chanyeol si lugu dan culun itu? Aku rasa ia tertidur sejenak di dalam tubuh Chanyeol saat ini.

Sehun menyemburkan bloody marry yang belum sempat ia telan. Bagimana tidak ? Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan orang yang mirip Chanyeol , yang di rasa Sehun itu memang Chanyeol . Dan orang itu mengusap pipinya. Astaga! Apakah Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi gay sepertinya? Ia terus memperhatikan mereka tanpa mau ikut campur sama sekali.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau begitu tampan saat ini hm?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu. Pipinya ia gembungkan, Chanyeol geli menatap namja di hadapannya ini.

"Benarkah ? Memang biasanya aku jelek ya?" Jongin terkekeh melihat pembicaraan dua orang di hadapannya. Dengan jail, ia merekam adegan itu. Berpura-pura browsing , padahal ponselnya aktif merekam.

"Ne! Aku tak suka dengan kacamatamu. Tapi kau tetap tampan ,Yeollie." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada suara manja. Chanyeol masih mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu itu.

"Kalau begitu, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku membencimu! Karena kau dekat dengan Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol terikik pelan, sementara Jongin? Jangan tanyakan! Ia tertawa seperti orang gila tanpa suara, tentu saja kameranya masih aktif merekam.

Sehun disudut sana bukannya membantu, ia malah asik minum dan tersenyum tipis. 'hiburan baru' fikirnya. Sekali-kali melihat temannya itu menjadi bahan tertawaan tak apa-apa kan?

"Benarkah? Luhan hyung lebih manis, kau tau? Dan bibirnya itu begitu seksi. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya" Oke, Pancingan Chanyeol dimulai. Mendengar nama Luhan membuat Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Enak saja ia! Luhan hanya miliknya ! Begitulah batin si pangeran es kita itu.

"Mwo? Bibir Baekkie lebih manis! Luhan hyung sudah milik Sehun! Kau tak boleh mendekatinya! " Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seringai terpatri diwajahnya.

'Saatnya dimulai.' Batin Jongin.

"Ah~ sayang sekali. Bagaimana jika Baekkie menciumku, hm?" Tawaran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Andwe! Tidak boleh! Kita sesama namja Yeollie ~ aku_ hmmpphh" Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Jongin melihat hal itu tak berkdip, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang melongo.

"L-lepaasshh-mmmh..J-janganhh." Chanyeol tak mempedulikan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin dekat padanya. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan ganas. Baekhyun meronta-ronta sedari tadi akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghajar Chanyeol saat ini.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin liar dan berubah menjadi lumatan. Chanyeol yang mendominasi disini. Lidahnya meminta akses lebih, namun Baekhyun tak mengizinkannya. Dengan kasar ia menggigit bibit bawar Baekhyun. Mereka melakukan French kiss sekarang. Walau hanya Chanyeol lah yang mendominasi, tetap saja ciuman itu membuat hawa disekitar ruangan semakin bertambah panas.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga sang kelinci kecil mulai kehabisan oksigennya. Ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan si bodoh itu menanggap Baekhyun meminta lebih. Merasa sudah tak kuat lagi karena serangan bertubi-tubi , Baekhyun mulai lemas. Chanyeol yang sudah dalam mode nafsu itu meneruskan pekerjaannya menuju leher putih Baekhyun, sampai suara mengintrupsi mereka.

" Hei dude , aku rasa kau gila. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh oke? Ck! Huhh~" Jongin berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju toilet tentu saja dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang Jongin lakukan? Intip sendiri! ;p

Nafas Chanyeol begitu memburu dengan semburat tipis berwarna merah dikedua pipinya, rambutnya terlihat begitu acak-acakan akibat jambakan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun? Jangan tanyakan, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan beberapa saat kemudian ia pingsan dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Heh, sudah tidur rupanya? Lemah sekali." Gumam Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Kita lihat bagaimana Sehun saat ini? wajahnya memerah. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi .

'Jongdae calling'

"Yebosseyo?"

'Yak! Kau dimana? Mana Baekhyun? '

"Aku sedang di bar milik ayahku, wae?"

'Ck! Kau pasti akan shock mendengar ini . Luhan hyung mengalami kecelakaan.'

"Mwo! Baiklah! Aku kesana sekarang!" Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun dan duplikat mirip Chanyeol itu. Iya berlari menuju parkiran. Sesaat sebelumnya ia sempat meminta Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang.

"Aku titip dia oke!" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' Fikirnya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah di hadapannya. Aroma vanilla dan madu tercium di indera penciumannya. Jika saja ia kurang waras, mungkin ia akan 'menghabisi' anak itu saat ini juga. Bagaimana tak tergoda dengan wajah imut nan cantik serta bibirnya yang merah menggoda itu ? Oh, Chanyeol… Aku rasa otakmu harus dicuci!

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memegang perutnya.

"Aigoo~ gara-gara tak makan, perutku jadi bermasalah! " Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kalian berfikir Jongin melakukan apa tadi? Kkk~

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku pinjam mobilmu ! Sepertinya mobilmu akan berada di tempatku selama dua minggu bukan? Annyeong." Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung dengan wajah bodohnya. Chanyeol menggendong namja imut yang berada dipelukannya menuju mobil Jongin.

"Aku pulang dengan siapa? Eomma!" Jongin berteriak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menyeringai .

" Ckckck,Chanyeol~ aku punya ini di smartphone milikku." Ia mencium ponselnya. Mengingat di dalam sana ada sebuah rekaman memalukan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi aku rasa, iblis seperti Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan video semacam itu. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ah…. Berdoa saja semoga anak itu selamat teman-teman….

**=====to be continued========**

**Hohohoho….. gimana? Udah tau siapa chanyeol yang sesungguhnya? Evilnya mulai kumat. Dan buat adegan ciumannya author malu banget. Kaku ya? Hahaha, maklum lah belum pengalaman, hihi.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review mulai dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang, author gak bisa balas satu-satu. Maklum, author sibuk kerja juga *gaada yang tanya*.**

**Buat ada yang nanya ini fanfic chanbaek atau hunhan, ini fanfic chanbaek slight hunhan.**

**Big thank's for : ****DiraLeeXiOh, baekggu, yehetmania, babybyunsoo,Younlaycious88, araaassi, Guest, chochoTaro, syifaa, inggit, 20Gag, tuti handayani, tetangga baekhyun, raetaoris, SyJessi22, aiiu d'freaky, Vionic KTS Maniac, chachaofmariditha, parkbyun0627, EarthDO, SungJinRin, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Kim Bo Mi, , andini taoris, realkkeh, ,pintukamarchanbaek, Kyuu-chan, farahdilla .yeojaexostand, Rachel suliss, Krisyeol Lover, byunpopof, AHeeChanbaek, panda yaw yaw, .**

**Masih ada yang belum disebut? Buat ada yang belum kesebut maaf. Wokeh…makasih ya? Ternyata ada juga yang minat sama fanfic ini -_-. Okeeee, sekian dan terimajadi…. Author pamiiiit…. Byebye *tebar kiss***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Who Is the Devil?**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Xi Luhan ,Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, member EXO, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Genre : School Life, Romance, Friendship, BL(boys love), Yaoi, sedikit comedy putar.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan. **

**Disclaimer : Member EXO dan lainnya milik tuhan, saya hanya pemilik ide cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu hanyalah tipu daya semata/hah/. Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun siswa keren dan jail dan Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa culun dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya. Namun siapa sangka dibalik sifat culunnya itu ternyata ia adalah seorang yang …..Siapa Devil sesungguhnya disini?**

**Warning! Typo nyebar, ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan -_- , sedikit umpatan tapi gak wow *apasih*.don't bash, don't flame...bocah labil, harap menyingkir!**

**Read more …. And you will know about this story …**

**Ikan luhan kejedot …. Cekidot!**

Awan kelabu mendadak menyerbu bumi Seoul siang itu. Cuaca yang semula cerah dan begitu terik tiba-tiba saja berubah. Dapat dipastikan beberapa saat lagi hujan akan mengguyur bumi Seoul. Sehun berlari dengan nafas memburu menuju sekolahnya. Fikirannya begitu kalut membayangkan yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan. Ia berlari menuju lantai dua. Namun mengapa keadaan sekolah sangat sepi saat ini? Sehun meraih smartphone nya dan segera menelpon dimana Jongdae saat ini berada.

"Ayo angkat! Sialan!" Sehun bergumam tidak jelas masih dalam keadaan berlari. Hingga sambungan itu diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeobboseyo? Yak! Dimana kau! Dimana Luhan ? Mengapa sekolah begitu sepi!" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Ck! Jika bertanya itu pelan-pelan! Kau pergi menuju lantai tiga, ruang kesehatan okey? Nanti jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi hubungi aku. Aku tutup!"

PIIPPP~ Jongdae memutus sambungan telepon itu tanpa persetujuan terlebihh dahulu dari Sehun. Sehun berdecak kesal. Disaat seperti ini bisa saja si Jongdae itu bermain-main dengannya ! Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Ia mendekati namja tampan itu.

"Chogiyo, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Namja itu sejenak berhenti, memperhatikan seseorang dihadapannya. Namja bername tag 'Shim Hyunseong' itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehun-ssi?"

"Kenapa sekolah begitu sepi sunbae?" Tanya Sehun pada Hyunseong yang ternyata kakak kelas sekaligus salah satu senior di tim basket dan ekskul piano.

"Ah~ sekolah baru saja dibubarkan setengah jam lalu. Guru-guru sibuk rapat dan hanya anggota osis juga dewan siswa yang tidak diperbolehkan pulang. Wae? Memangnya dari mana kau tadi?" Hyunseong menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Sehun menatapnya malas.

"Ck! Waeyo sunbae-nim ? Kau begitu curiga padaku? Aisshh…. Itu tidak penting sekarang. Dimana Luhan hyung?"

"Luhan? Ada perlu apa kau dengannya? " Sehun menatap kesal Hyunseong di hadapannya. Jika bertanya dengan orang yang banyak tanya seperti Hyunseong , terima sendiri resikonya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Ayolah! Ini darurat!" Sehun memekik kesal membuat Hyunseong tersenyum padanya.

"Ah~ mau kau apakan anak itu? Aku rasa dia sedang berada diruang kesehatan. Dan kau tau? Matanya begitu sembab . Berhati-hatilah ia akan memukulmu. Hahaha, aku pergi dulu! Bye!" Hyunseong pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung.

'Pasti karena aku.' Batinnya sedih. Sejenak kemudian ia berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

BRAKKK ! Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Tatapannya menuju tempat tidur putih di hadapannya. Namun ia tak melihat siapa pun disana.

"Ck! Sial! Aku pasti dikerjai oleh itu! Dan Hyunseong sunbae juga mengerjaiku? Hah! Sialan!" Gumam Sehun dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

CKLEKKK . Pintu kamar mandi ruangan tersebut terbuka menampakkan sesosok pemuda cantik yang sedang mengusap bajunya dengan sebuah tissue. Sehun menatap Luhan dan langsung berlari ke arah namja mungil itu. Memeluknya dengan posesif. Luhan yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kuat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Pekik Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah. Sehun menatapnya datar, walau dalam hatinya tak seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau baik-baik saja? Bukankah seharusnya kau terbaring di tempat tidur itu sekarang?" Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap kesal Sehun.

"Mwo! Jadi kau mendoakanku agar tidak baik-baik saja hah! Kau fikir aku selemah itu? Sialan!" Luhan berteriak kesal dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Bukan tersipu, namun amarah tengah menguasainya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kejadian di perpustakaan yang membuat hatinya sakit, saat rapat bersama anak osis ia dimarahi oleh Suho dan Kris karena bengong. Tiba-tiba gelas kaca di tangannya tergelincir dan tangannya terluka, walau hanya luka kecil. Lalu dengan tidak sengaja Jeongmin menumpahkan soda di seragamnya dan sekarang Oh Sehun, namja yang ia benci berada di hadapannya dan mendoakannya agar sekarat. Bukankah hari ini benar-benar buruk baginya?

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia menarik kerah baju Luhan agar mendekat padanya.

"Mwo? Sialan? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sialan! Bukankah kau kecelakaan? Aissshh! Aku sudah dikerjai oleh Jongdae !" Sehun melepas cengkramannya secara tiba-tiba dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan malas.

"Jika tidak ada kepentingan lain, segera keluar dari sini!" Usir Luhan dengan sinis. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Hey, ini tempat umum. Apa hakmu mengusirku anak rusa? " Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan membuat Luhan mengernyit sakit.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu tuan Oh Sehun! Dan jangan menyentil kepalaku!" Luhan begitu sentimental saat ini. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya asal, lalu menyeringai mengerikan. Ada apa dengan namja tanpa ekspresi itu? Apakah iblis yang bersemayam di tubuhnya sedang bangkit?

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Ah~ atau kau lebih suka jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'nyonya Oh Luhan'? "

"M-mwo! Aku namja, bodoh! Jangan seenaknya kau berkata seperti itu! Aku normal! Aku tak sepertimu! Dasar gay!" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam dengan rona merah muda dikedua pipinya.

DEG! Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat. 'Dari mana ia tau bahwa aku gay?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam dengan kilat amarah yang bergitu terpancar dari matanya.

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut aku gay? Kau ingat? Aku pernah berpacaran dengan adikmu , ck!"

"Buktinya tadi kau menciumku! Bukankah kau mirip seorang gay? " Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah kesal seperti tadi. Perlahan namja berpostur tubuh tinggi di hadapannya berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Baiklah, aku memang gay, Xi Luhan. Dan aku benci saat kau menjodohkanku dengan adikmu karena adikmu itu seorang yeoja. Dan yang kau sebut tadi bukanlah ciuman, sayang . Itu hanya suatu cara untuk membuat anak rusa terdiam." Sehun menyeringai di hadapan Luhan. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia menjadi pervert seperti ini ?

"Mwo? Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku? Cih! Baiklah, aku tidak peduli! Aku masih normal. Dan apa peduliku dengan itu semua." Luhan hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang seperti neraka itu saat ini. Namun Sehun menahannya. Mendorong Luhan ke dinding dan mengunci tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan.

"Kau selalu mengaku normal. Jangan-jangan kau juga sama sepertiku? Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana ciuman sesungguhnya ." Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan dengan intens. Namja rusa itu terdiam sejenak, namun berkicau kembali .

"Dasar menjijikkan! Lepaskan aku! Cium saja tembok sana! Aku ini normal bodoh!"

" Diamlah atau aku akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padamu!"

"Yak! Aku ini sunbae mu! Sopanlah sedikit, Oh Sehun bo_hmphhmmm" Untuk kedua kalinya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Namun kali ini Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut , sangat lembut. Luhan yang awalnya memberontak kini terlena dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya. Biarkan kedua insan itu memperbaiki hubungannya. Dengan suara hujan yang menemani , semoga tidak ada yang mengintip, kkkk~

** Chanyeol household**

Chanyeol memperhatikan namja imut yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya saat ini. Byun Baekhyun, namja itu terlelap dengan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Belum lagi ciuman panas yang ia lakukan tadi, lebih tepatnya itu sebuah pe-mak-sa-an! Matanya yang berhias eyeliner itu begitu cantik. hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung itu sangat imut. Dan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah cherry alami itu membuat seme mana pun ingin menciumnya.

Chanyeol menatap kesal namja di hadapannya. Karena Baekhyun, baju baru Chanyeol menjadi kotor. Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi perutnya tepat di baju Chanyeol dan selebihnya mengotori seragam miliknya. Oke, itu menjijikkan sekali bukan?

"Hoekk! Bau sekali! Aku harus mandi! " Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya disana. Sementara itu Baekhyun asik terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Hujan di luar semakin deras, petir menyambar begitu keras. Pukul setengah tujuh malam dan Baekhyun belum juga terjaga setelah tertidur selama 4 jam kurang lebih. Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar mandinya. Berapa lama anak itu membersihkan diri? Kurasa yeoja saja tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol berendam di air hangat, membersihkan diri dan duduk di dalam sauna. Tentu saja semua fasilitas itu ada di dalam kamarnya, tepatnya kamar mandinya.

Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk berwarna biru muda yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya yang basah itu ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Bulir-bulir air masih tertera jelas di dada bidangnya. Aku berani bertaruh, jika saat ini para yeoja maupun namja di sekolahnya yang selalu menghinanya itu melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang seksi itu, kupastikan mereka akan pingsan ditempat dan balik mengagumi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Kakinya berada di atas bantal guling. kepalanya kini telah berpindah ke arah samping tempat tidur. Selimutnya tersingkap dan kini terlihat kusut. Seragamnya sedikit tersingkap ke atas. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Masih tidur rupanya. Dia ini manusia atau apa? Tidurnya berantakan sekali , ckckckck. " Chanyeol kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, namun ia kembali lagi menuju tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Ck! Bajunya kotor sekali, merepotkan!" Chanyeol memang mencintai kebersihan. Walau ia itu pemalas, namun Chanyeol tetap menjaga kebersihannya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari besarnya. Ia mengambil salah satu kemeja putih miliknya. Chanyeol sengaja memilih ukuran kecil mengingat ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil itu. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun hingga kemeja itu terlepas sempurna.

"Dia ini manusia apa kerbau? Aku melepas pakaiannya saja ia tidak sadar juga, ck!"

"Engghh~" Lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih asik melakukan kegiatannya. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Namja beryeliner itu mengerjap lucu. begitu pula dengan namja bersuara baritone di hadapannya. 1 detik ….. 2 detik….

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan datar. Oh,oke….mungkin anak itu belum menyadarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh kearahnya. Dan….. 3 detik…. 4 detik …

"KYAAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU! DASAR GAY!" *capslock jebol -_-''v*

Dengan brutal Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan guling disebelahnya. Semoga Chanyeol tidak amnesia.

"Yak! Yak! Diamlah Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu! Berhentilah memukulku pabo!"

"Pembual! Kenapa kau membuka pakaianku? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu hah?! Rasakan ini !" Baekhyun masih saja melakukan aksi 'mari memukul Chanyeol dengan guling' dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan Chanyeol ? Ia menatap kesal namja mungil di hadapannya.

"YAK! Jika kau tidak berhenti aku akan menciummu!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa peduliku! Yang jelas kau harus mati! Rasakan ini!" Ternyata serangan itu terus berlanjut. Tak takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol sama sekali. Hey, Byun Baek…Kau tak tau bahwa Chanyeol sedang dalam mode singa kelaparan saat ini?

"A-appo! Baiklah, ternyata kau memang ingin ku cium rupanya?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"M-mwo? Kau mau apa tiang? Y-yak! Lepaskan aku!"

SRUUUTT….Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun terdiam, author pun diam. Suara apa itu? Suara Sehun yang menyeruput bubble tea? Aku rasa tidak, Sehun sedang bersama Luhan bukan? Atau apa? Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan….

"PAKAI BAJUMU SIALAAAAN!" O-ow… Ternyata itu suara handuk Chanyeol yang terjatuh. Mengapa suaranya seperti itu? Tanyakan pada Ace yang bergoyang dangdut.-_-

Dua namja yang mempunyai tinggi berbeda itu terlihat sedang duduk bersama di sebuah sofa. Baekhyun dengan pakaian longgar milik Chanyeol sedari tadi membuang wajahnya. Enggan menatap namja evil di hadapannya. Dan Chanyeol, ia menatap malas Baekhyun sedari tadi. Terlihat wajahnya yang kusut seperti baju yang tak disetrika. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kau berbicara dengan orang di hadapanmu tetapi ia membuang mukanya dan tak menghiraukanmu. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Tataplah lawan bicaramu ! Wae? Kau malu eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek.

"U-untuk apa aku malu? Cih! Aku ini normal! Jadi, jika melihat yang seperti itu tadi aku biasa saja! Kecuali jika kau seorang wanita." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia merutuki kata-kata yang seenak jidatnya meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kata-kata bodoh yang sangat konyol -_-.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, bermaksud menggodanya.

"Ah, jika kau normal kenapa kau berteriak seperti yeoja yang melihat namja telanjang tadi? Jadi, jika aku wanita kau akan melakukan apa, hm? Aku rasa kau yang lebih pantas jadi yeoja , cantik! Fiuhh~" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ke arah tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Namja ini begitu menyebalkan.

"B-berhentilah menggodaku! Dan jangan panggil aku cantik! Aku ini tampan!" Namja imut itu memekik kesal dengan wajah yang masih berpaling dari Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali. Kemana Baekhyun si preman ? Biasanya kau selalu menyiksaku eoh? Sekarang lihat aku atau aku akan membuka pakaian di hadapanmu!" Dengan refleks Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan… CUP~ bibir keduanya bertemu. Itu tidak disengaja, okay? Salah siapa Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu. Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh,lagi .

"Berhentilah berteriak atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti di bar tadi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Oh, benar-benar manis anak itu.

"Anak pintar~ " Tanpa izin Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun membuat namja imut itu mendelik kesal.

"Ck! Sudahlah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti yeoja. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol si culun itu? " Kali ini Chanyeol mulai serius. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. Baekhyun hanya gugup dan meneguk liurnya dengan kasar.

"Hm…menurutmu? Bagaimana jika satu jawaban hadiahnya satu ciuman?"

"Mwo! Shirreo! Dasar mesum sialan! " Wajah Baekhyun merah padam karena malu. Byun Baek , kau benar-benar mirip yeoja sekarang !

"Hahahaha , wae? Kau malu? Bukankah kau ini straight, hm? Jadi seharusnya reaksimu tak berlebihan saat ku goda seperti tadi Byun, ckckckck."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Padahal jantungnya sedari tadi terus memompa dengan cepat dan keras, seperti ingin keluar dari rongga-rongga rusuk yang melindunginya. Mendapati reaksi Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku ini memang Park Chanyeol si culun. Orang yang selalu di bully oleh murid-murid di sekolah dan kau termasuk salah satunya, Byun!" Laki-laki jangkung itu mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Sejenak jiwa seorang premannya menghilang begitu saja. Ia baru sadar bahwa Park Chanyeol itu 'berbahaya'.

"J-jadi, bisa kah kau menjauh? A-aku sesak nafas !"

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kita lanutkan yang di bar tadi, hm? Kau ingat kan kejadian tadi? "

"D-dasar gila! Menyingkir d-dari tubuhku, bodoh! Jika kau berani macam-macam aku akan mengatakan kepada seluruh sekolah bahwa si culun adalah seorang liar juga mesum! " Chanyeol hanya tersenyum jail dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang tepat berada di atas Baekhyun.

"Haha! Ancaman macam apa itu? Memangnya aku mau apa? Aku tak macam-macam padamu Baek, hanya ingin melakukan satu macam saja,kkk~" Baekhyun bergidik saat Chanyeol meniup telinganya dengan pelan.

"A-andwe!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya, mau tak mau Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya dan menjauh. Jika dia mendekat bisa-bisa telinganya yang lebar itu tuli mendadak.

"Huhhhh….. Sudahlah! Sudah main-mainnya. Kau kira aku bernafsu terhadapmu? Cih! " Chanyeol kembali ke posisi semula. Ia meraih cangkir yang berisikan hot chocolate di atas meja di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau ingin ku cium? " Dengan refleks Baekhyun meraih bantal di sebelahnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Chanyeol. Pemuda yang dijuluki ' teet rich' itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai pada namja imut yang melemparnya tadi.

" Kau bilang kau tidak bernafsu padaku? Cih! Jika benar begitu , apa-apaan kata-katamu barusan? Dan kenapa kau menciumku di bar tadi hah! "

"Wow! Slow baby, jadi kau ingin ku cium sekarang? "

"Tidaaaak! Dalam mimpimu saja sana! Antarkan aku pulang! " Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karna kesal, atau malu?

"Baiklah tuan putri~" Ejeknya, namja imut beryeliner di sebelahnya mendelik kesal. Dan dapat dipastikan setelah ini suara melengkingnya akan keluar lagi.

"Aku ini NAMJA!"

Hari ini para guru di Irish High School lagi-lagi mengadakan rapat. Sepertinya mereka lagi senang-senangnya untuk berlari dari tugas mengajar. Para murid tetap diberi tugas, walau mereka tak berniat mengerjakan sama sekali. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Namja maniak eyeliner itu hanya membolak-balikkan buku kimia tebal yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan tadi. Sehun hanya termenung di sebelahnya sembari mendengarkan musik klasik karya Ludwig van Beethoven dari earphone putih yang setia bertengger dikedua telinganya. Seleranya akhir-akhir ini berubah. Efek galau mungkin. Dan Jongdae? Jangan tanyakan! Tentu saja pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk merayu para yeoja disana. Atau sekedar mengejek Minseok sang kakak kelas, target terbarunya untuk dikerjai atau digoda. Kyungsoo si anak rajin tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Sepertinya ia lebih memilih berada di kelas memasak saat ini. Terlalu sering membaca buku juga membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Lalu, dimana si culun yang selalu di bully itu? Oh , sepertinya mood buruk Baekhyun disebabkan oleh namja tiang bendera yang selalu memenuhi fikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Kejadian semalam membuatnya berbuat uring-uringan.

Pintu ruangan kelas itu terbuka , menampakkan dua orang namja tinggi disana. Walau namja yang satunya mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata. Keadaan yang tadinya riuh kini mendadak hening. Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang disana. Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Sejak kapan si culun mempunyai teman sekeren itu, fikir mereka.

"Yo! Teman-teman baru, karena guru disini akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk, aku rasa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku sendiri sebelum kalian muak melihat wajahku. Aku Kim Jongin, salam kenal semua."

Seluruh siswi disana berteriak histeris .Namun keadaan senyap kembali saat Jongin menarik tangan Chanyeol yang tengah berekspresi seperti orang dungu.

"Dimana bangku mu Yeolyeol?" Murid-murid disana berbisik-bisik ria. Bagaimana bisa mereka sedekat itu? Fikir mereka lagi.

"D-disana Jongin-a." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah bangku di sudut ruangan kelas yang bersampingan dengan jendela besar. Jongin mendengus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bodoh Chanyeol. Lalu ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Membuat orang-orang disana semakin bertanya-tanya, termasuk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua dengan kesal.

"Aku rasa jika sekolah ini punya award untuk kategori siswa dengan akting terbaik, kau dapat memenangkan itu Yeol, kkkk~" Bisik Jongin.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Jika saja mereka sedang di luar sekolah bisa dipastikan Jongin akan mendapat jitakan bertubi-tubi dari namja bermarga Park itu. Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sejenak Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah dan langsung menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Namja imut bermarga Byun itu terkaget dengan perilaku Jongin.

"Wah! Kau yang kemarin di bar kan? Sayang sekali kemarin kita tak sempat berkenalan karna kau mabuk, kkk~ . Kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Aku Kim Jongin, salam kenal manis ." Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun seperti halnya yang ia lakukan pada Luhan kemarin. Baekhyun melotot ke arah Jongin. Chanyeol? Ia langsung bangkit dan menepis kasar tangan Jongin yang tadinya mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo atas tindakan Chanyeol, begitu pula seiisi kelas –minus Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Dasar bodoh! " Lagi-lagi seiisi kelas-kecuali Sehun dan Jongin- menatap heran kepada Chanyeol. Sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa membentak seperti itu? Fikir mereka,lagi-lagi.

"Slow bro! Aku tau dia ini incaranmu. Aku hanya mencium tangannya, bukan bibirnya seperti yang kau laku_awww!"

"Mwo?!" Seiisi kelas –minus Sehun- berteriak, lebih tepatnya penasaran.

"Kenapa menginjak kaki ku hah! " Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan senyum bodoh-palsu-nya.

"M-mian Jongin-a, aku tidak sengaja. Baekhyun-a, kalau tidak keberatan bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

'Apa dia akan ikut?'

'Hey, Park Chanyeol berani sekali dia!'

'Wah, keajaiban' Bisik-bisik terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol , namun ia tak menggubrisnya karena sudah terbiasa.

"Shirreo! Memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahku! Dan berhentilah berpura-pura dungu karena kau itu_"

Sebelum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Para yeoja penggila gossip yang sedari tadi menajamkan telinga mereka kini menggumam kesal.

"Jika kau berani membongkar semuanya, aku akan menciummu sampai kau pingsan nanti!" Baekhyun bergidik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat-sangat 'aneh' itu.

"Cih! Kau fikir aku takut?" Tantangnya. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun takut. Hanya saja, kau tau lah … Jaga _image _di hadapan musuhmu ,apalagi dia itu seorang preman sekolah. Bagaimana jika nanti semua orang berkata 'byun baekhyun si preman takut dengan si culun chanyeol' bisa-bisa wajahnya akan berpindah tempat ke bawah meja, atau bokong? Oke, lupakan…

"Ah~ kau tak takut ? Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang di atas ranjangku dan kita akan melakukan_"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Seiisi kelas terkejut mendapati teriakan Baekhyun itu –tidak termasuk Sehun tentu saja. Chanyeol menyeringai puas, walau hanya Jongin dan Baekhyun saja yang melihat.

"M-mian, ada semut di rambutmu Baekhyun-a ." Ck! Akting lagi tuan Park?

Chanyeol berkomat-kamit berkata dengan tanpa suara tentu saja. 'Jika kau membocorkan ini, kau akan mati! Arraseo?' Dengan wajah jutek Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

'Kena kau!' Batinnya dalam hati. Siapa yang dapat menghentikan aksi gila iblis itu? Oh, entahlah …

"Hey! Kalian mengabaikanku ? Aku jadi mirip seperti patung idiot bodoh yang berada ditengah-tengah kolam ikan." Jongin menatap dua makhluk di hadapannya dengan kesal . Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ke arahnya.

"Baek, aku mau ke kantin. Kau ikut?" Sehun berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan dia disana.

"Wohoo~ kau temannya Baekhyun? Kau yang seperti vampire kemarin kan? Siapa namamu?"´Sehun tak mempedulikan Jongin yang mengoceh tak jelas. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Aku ikut_"

"Bukankah tadi kita diperintahkan Jung seonsaengnim untuk menemuinya Baekhyun-a?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Sejak kapan Jung seonsaeng menyuruh mereka menghadapnya ? Bukankah para guru sedang sibuk rapat? Karena takut dengan ancaman gila Chanyeol, mau tak mau Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Arraseo jika kau tak mau ,aku pergi sendiri saja. Jika ada masalah hubungi aku."

"Hey! Ada aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu ke kantin, eottae?" Tawar Jongin dengan puppy eyesnya, membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun mual melihatnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sehun tetap memasang poker face andalannya. Jongin mengekorinya disertai dengan pertanyaan tak penting yang mengganggu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai , kajja Baekkie~" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju suatu tempat. Berdoa saja semoga itu bukan neraka atau tempat 'berbahaya' lainnya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumam pelan. Seakan pasrah dengan rencana yang akan dijalankan si iblis sok polos itu untuknya.

**==To Be Continued==**

**Yang ngarep ada NC di chapter ini kecewaaaa ,hahaha *ditimpuk batu*. Mianhae, author belom siap naikin rate ke M, mungkin T+ bisa lah,kkkk~ . mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti *itu pun gak janji* . oke, gimana? Moment chanbaek udah banyakan kan? Dan iblis si Park dobi semakin terlihat =_='''**

**Hm, cha~ author butuh review… review kalian nentuin nasib ff ini. **

**RnR please? *muka melas***


End file.
